ShiBunNoIchi Yasha
by Kota Magic
Summary: *COMPLETE!*Something's been lurking around the Bone-Eater's well, and when Inu Yasha and the others find it, their lives are changed forever! Rating changed due to violence mature situations. *Extra Epilogue added!*
1. Something Suspicious

"Shi-bun-no-Ichi Yasha" (1/4 Demon)  
Part 1  
  
  
"Will you hurry up and finish packing already?" an impatient Inu Yasha grumbled from Kagome's kitchen countertop.  
  
"Knock it off or no ramen for you later!" came Kagome's reply.  
  
Inu Yasha sulked as he waited impatiently for Kagome to finish packing her things. Why did she always pack such a heavy thing if later she'd ask him eat something so as to lighten the load? He couldn't figure her out and probably never would.  
  
"All set, Inu Yasha!" Kagome announced.  
  
"It's about damn time!" Inu Yasha growled. "Let's go!"  
  
The two headed for the well and hopped in. At once, they were surrounded in the familiar blue magic light that always appeared during the transport. But something was different this time.  
  
As they descended, something suddenly raced upward past them. Inu Yasha reached for Tetsusaiga, but whatever passed them by was gone now, and they gently touched down on the bottom of the well.  
  
"What do you think that was?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know," the dog-demon growled. "But I don't like the fact that it was in the well, that's for sure!"  
  
At Kaede's hut, everyone was having lunch. There were rice balls and tea, courtesy of Sango and Miroku, as well as some of Kaede's miso soup.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo leapt into Kagome's arms, nearly causing her to lose her balance. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"Me too!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"It's good that you're back." Kaede sipped her tea. "There's something important you should both know about."  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha sat down with the others. Shippo curled up on Kagome's lap, much to Inu Yasha's annoyance. The dog demon would just love the chance to smack the little fox pest for a chance to lay his head on Kagome's lap again. But, of course, doing that would only get him Osuwari-ied.  
  
"If it doesn't have anything to do with Shikon shards, I'm not interested." Muttered Inu Yasha.  
  
"What is it, Kaede-bachan?" asked Kagome.  
  
"First of all," Kaede set her cup down. "Have either of you noticed anything strange near the well?"  
  
Inu Yasha, who had been sitting with his eyes closed, popped one open and perked up his ears.  
  
"Now that you mention it," said Kagome. "We did see something pass by us in the well."  
  
"This isn't good." Miroku spoke up. "If it can pass through the Bone-Eater's Well, it can make its way to Kagome's world and cause much trouble."  
  
"Don't worry." Inu Yasha grinned. "Unlike the rest of you, I can pass through the well and beat up whatever youkai winds up over there. Besides, Kagome's too stubborn to get killed."  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome gave him the 'you're - gonna - get - Osuwari-ied' look. "If this thing can pass over into my time, think of the chaos it'll cause! Unlike here, the modern world doesn't have or understand demons and monsters. No one would know what to do!"  
  
"Feh!" the dog demon spat. "It's not my fault the people of your time are such pathetic weaklings!"  
  
"OSUWARI!" Kagome fumed, sending Inu Yasha to the floor. He was such a jerk sometimes!  
  
"Why do you say that kind of stuff if you know Kagome's gonna say the 'O' word?" Shippo sighed. "One would think you liked kissing the ground!"  
  
Still pinned to the floor, Inu Yasha grumbled and managed a rough yank on Shippo's tail. The fox demon yelped and responded by dropping a Jizu on the offending hand.  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome scolded.  
  
"But he pulled my tail!" the little demon whined.  
  
"Two wrongs don't make a right, Shippo." Kagome glared. "Now put that away."  
  
Reluctantly, the fox demon pulled the sticker off the statue and put it away. Inu Yasha got up and managed to bop Shippo's head a few times before Kagome said the 'O' word several more times.  
  
***************************************  
  
After lunch, Inu Yasha and company proceeded to examine the area around the Bone-Eater's Well. Showing little interest as usual, Inu Yasha hopped up onto his usual perch in the tree and reclined. Miroku stood by the well, his hands together in meditation. Sango and Kagome poked around the site for any sign of anything out of the ordinary. Shippo sniffed around in hopes of finding something his human friends would not be able to detect. That's when he remembered something he had neglected to tell the others.  
  
"Hey guys?" Shippo stood up.  
  
"Yeah, Shippo?" said Kagome.  
  
"Sorry I forgot to tell you." he stared at the ground. "That thing that's been around here? It smells like a human, but it's definitely got youkai blood."  
  
"Yeah, and that would be me you're probably smelling!" Inu Yasha sighed, annoyed. "Stupid brat!"  
  
"No! No!" Shippo protested. "I mean, it smells a little like you, but it isn't! I'm sure of it!"  
  
"It smells like Inu Yasha?" Kagome blinked.   
  
"Yeah," Shippo replied. "But it's different somehow. It's weird!"  
  
"It may smell like him," Sango spoke up. "But here's the proof it isn't Inu Yasha."  
  
The youkai hunter pointed to something on a nearby tree trunk and everyone gathered around. Lightly slashed into the trunk were three youkai-like claw marks. Even Inu Yasha hopped down from his perch in the tree to take a closer look.  
  
"Feh," he muttered. "They're probably Shippo's for all we know!"  
  
"Those aren't mine, dog-breath!" the fox demon retorted. "Only older demons scratch trees like that! Besides, it's got that same human-youkai smell to it."  
  
"Why would a demon want to leave scratch marks in a tree like that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I can answer that one." said Sango calmly. "Demons are like normal animals in some ways. Some are territorial and mark their property by scratching or peeing on trees or rocks. Whoever left this behind must be either pretty brave or suicidal to try claiming the same property as Inu Yasha."  
  
"Feh!" Inu Yasha muttered. "Like I care if some demon brat leaves a message around here!"  
  
"If it matters not to you, Inu Yasha," Miroku pointed with his staff. "Then why are you scratching that tree now?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked up at his claws in the bark of the tree. He hadn't even realized he'd been doing so until Miroku pointed it out. Shippo fell over laughing and Inu Yasha proceeded to choke him, but Kagome said the 'O' word and stopped him.  
  
"Really, Inu Yasha!" Kagome scolded. "If it bothers you that much, why not just admit it instead of pretending it's nothing to you?"  
  
"Because he's a demon and demons need to make themselves look tough in front of potential mates." Miroku blurted quietly.  
  
Inu Yasha took a swing at Miroku, but, of course, the houshi was expecting it and dodged easily. Kagome blushed faintly and laughed with Sango and the others. The defeated dog demon gave up and sat down, growling.  
  
"Well," said Sango finally. "Whatever this thing is, it doesn't seem to be around here at the moment. If we could all travel over to Kagome's world, there's a slight chance that we could find whatever it is on the other side of the well."  
  
"Fat chance of that happening!" Inu Yasha spat. "Kagome and I are the only ones capable of passing through the well. Shippo's tried it and I know he can't do it."  
  
"Perhaps if we all held hands we might be able to pass through all at once." suggested Miroku.  
  
"There's an idea." Sango chipped in.  
  
"Oh! Oh! I wanna hold Kagome's hand!" cried Shippo.  
  
"Who wouldn't want to hold the hand of such a lovely maiden?" Miroku took Kagome's hand in one of his and reached for her butt with the other, but got a foot to the head from Inu Yasha before he could do so.  
  
"I know that no one wants to hold Inu Yasha's hand!" Shippo laughed.  
  
The group laughed as the insulted dog-demon growled, defeated.  
  



	2. Hopping Through the Well

Shi-Bun-No-Ichi Yasha  
Part 2  
  
  
  
"You're all going over to Kagome's world?" Kaede looked up at the group with a surprised gaze.  
  
"The only way to find out if this thing is passing through the well," explained Kagome. "Is to go to the other side and see if it's been there too."  
  
"Will you come too, Kaede-san?" Shippo blinked.  
  
"I can't." Kaede shook her head. "Someone needs to stay here and protect the village in case there is trouble."  
  
Inu Yasha was about to say something rude, but he felt Kagome's eyes warning him to keep his mouth shut or he'd kiss the floor.  
  
"This is so exciting!" Sango smiled. "Kagome's world has so many bizarre and interesting things! I wonder what it'll be like!"  
  
"Hey taijiya," [taijiya = exterminator; Sango is a demon exterminator.] Inu Yasha gave the demon hunter an annoyed look. "We're not going there to see the sights. We're going to see if whatever's in the well has been to the other side of it."  
  
"May I come along, Inu Yasha-sama?" came a tiny voice.  
  
Inu Yasha winced at a tiny prick on his shoulder. He gave it a hard smack, and a flattened Myouga peeled off and flit to the ground like a leaf.  
  
"Feh!" Inu Yasha muttered. "Why would you want to go, Myouga-jiji?"  
  
"Ah," replied Myouga. "Don't you think this Myouga could lend you his advice should you need it?"  
  
"What good would your advice be in Kagome's weird world?" the dog demon spat.  
  
"For once, Inu Yasha is right." Sango said. "We've all seen what strange things Kagome has brought with her from her world. Who is to say that the customs there aren't just as foreign?"  
  
"Plus," added Shippo. "You'd probably just get squished."  
  
"Nah, he'd probably have run back to the well by then!" Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"Is my presence not appreciated in this group?" Myouga fumed.  
  
"Myouga-san" Kaede spoke up. "Why not just stay here and keep me company, if nothing else?"  
  
"Very well," the flea demon sighed. "I shall await thee here, Inu Yasha-sama."  
  
"Is everyone prepared to leave?" Miroku jangled the rings on his staff. Everyone nodded. As the rest of the group headed toward the well once again, Kagome picked up Myouga for a word.  
  
"Keep Kaede-bachan safe, Myouga-jiji." Kagome whispered. "You and Kirara are the only friendly demons that are staying behind, after all. I'm counting on you."  
  
Myouga blinked at her as if shocked by her faith in him.  
  
"You have my word, Kagome-sama." Myouga bowed to her in her hand. "If need be, I shall call upon the wolves guarding Inu Yasha-sama's father's shrine as well as Kirara to help."  
  
"Arigatou, Myouga-jiji." Kagome smiled, set the flea demon down, and took off after the others.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
At the well, everyone split up into two groups. Shippo curled up tightly in Kagome's arms. Sango was holding Kagome's free hand. Reluctantly, Inu Yasha took Miroku's hand. Neither the hanyou nor the houshi wanted to hold the other's hand, though.  
  
"We'll go first," said Kagome. "Since I've got two instead of one. Once we're through, Inu Yasha and Miroku can jump through. Is everybody ready?"  
  
"Hai!" was the simultaneous reply.  
  
"Then let's go!"   
  
Gripping Sango and Shippo tightly, Kagome jumped into the well, praying to Kami-sama that they'd make it through. Just before hitting the bottom, the familiar blue light appeared and they disappeared into it.  
  
"Ready, houshi?" Inu Yasha stepped up to the well.  
  
"When you are, Inu Yasha." Miroku replied.  
  
The boys leapt in and were likewise swallowed by the blue light.  
  
Kagome and the others landed at the bottom of the well in the present day, but almost immediately, Shippo and Kagome sensed something amiss.  
  
"It smells like that human-demon thing in here." Shippo remarked.  
  
"Yeah, I feel it too." Kagome looked around, worried. "Come on, we'd better get out of here before the boys show up and it gets crammed in here."  
  
"Are we in your world, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"Unless something really weird happened with the well all of a sudden," Kagome began to climb. "Yes, we are."  
  
"So this is how you travel between the worlds…," Sango said as they started to climb out of the well. "I had always wondered how you could travel back and forth through a well."  
  
"It took me a bit of time to learn myself," Kagome smiled. "Yura Sakasagami sort of… showed the way."  
  
"Who?" Shippo and Sango asked simultaneously.  
  
"A demon Inu Yasha and I faced before we met any of you." Kagome explained. "It wasn't until after that fight that Inu Yasha addressed me by my name for the first time."  
  
"What had he called you before that?" Sango asked.  
  
"Every rotten thing he could think of!" Kagome reached the top and hauled herself over. Sango and Shippo soon followed.  
  
"Once a jerk, always a jerk!" Shippo grumbled. "Dog-breath doesn't deserve you being so nice to him!"  
  
"I heard that, brat!" came Inu Yasha's voice from the bottom of the well. A moment later, Inu Yasha easily leapt out of well with Miroku on his back. The houshi slid off and straightened his robe.  
  
"Well, it is true that you fail to treat Kagome, as well as the rest of us, with even the slightest of respect." Miroku said plainly. "Even a little bit from you would be much appreciated, you know."  
  
"IS EVERYONE GONNA BE ON MY CASE TODAY?" Inu Yasha roared. "WE'VE GOT WORSE THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT THAN MY MANNERS!"  
  
"Or lack thereof." Miroku grinned as he dodged another swipe from the dog demon.  
  
"Come on," Kagome gestured. "If my family's home, I can introduce you guys to them."  
  
"Ah, I've always wanted to meet your family." said Miroku. "From what you've told us, they are most kind indeed."  
  
"Just hope today my ears don't get pulled." Inu Yasha grumbled.  
  
There were a few snickers from the others, but for the most part, they kept quite so as to avoid the dog demon's wrath.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Ah! So these are the friends you speak of so often!" Grandpa Higurashi smiled. "Come! Come, please sit down! What brings you all here?"  
  
"Grandpa," Kagome began. "Have you or Souta seen anything weird around the temple anywhere?"  
  
"Apparently something else has been traveling through it and we need to find it before it causes any trouble in either world." said Sango.  
  
Grandpa Higurashi tugged at his beard in deep thought. He had been away from the temple several times within the past few days and hadn't really noticed anything suspicious on the temple grounds. Nonetheless, if something was wandering about the temple, he was bound to have noticed at least something.  
  
"I do recall seeing a young girl here the other day." he spoke up. "She was wearing a white baseball cap with ears on top like Inu Yasha's. It seemed as though she was waiting for someone or something, but after a while, she stopped by the old well briefly and left."  
  
"Ears like Inu Yasha's?" Shippo blinked.  
  
"I'm sure they must have been part of the hat or something." Grandpa continued. "No demon could've stepped onto the grounds unless they came up from the well as you have."  
  
"Yeah, " muttered Inu Yasha. "Just like those stupid anti-evil tags kept me in the well, right?"  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome warned.  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha blurted. "It's true! Aaahhh!!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha was suddenly distracted when the feel of fingers on his sensitive white ears startled him. Souta had shown up and was facinated by the look and feel of Inu Yasha's fluffy dog ears. If it had been Kagome doing it, he probably wouldn't have minded it TOO much. (In fact, he wished Kagome would touch his ears once in awhile!) But since it was her little brother, a low growl thrummed in his throat.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't do that." he muttered as politely as his short temper would allow.  
  
"Sorry, big brother Inu Yasha," Souta smiled. "But they're just so cool to touch!"  
  
When Inu Yasha didn't respond, the conversation continued.  
  
"Why would you be concerned about something suspicious around the temple?" asked Grandpa. "Has something happened in the Sengoku Jidai?"  
  
"Sengoku Jidai?" Shippo blinked.  
  
"That is what we call your world and your time period." Grandpa smiled. "Just as we would refer to this time period as the modern day."  
  
"Oh." Shippo replied, laying over the top of the couch as he would someone's shoulder.  
  
"Actually," said Miroku. "It seems that a human-youkai creature has been in and around the well in our world as well, as if it's been passing back and forth through the well the same way Inu Yasha and Kagome have."  
  
"We need to find it before it causes any trouble," Sango added. "So we passed through the well to see if it's been here too."  
  
"And it's obviously been here!" Inu Yasha said. "Shippo and I picked up its scent in the well."  
  
"Oh dear!" Grandpa gasped. "I dread to think what it could be!"  
  
"Anyway, Jii-chan," Kagome continued. "Would it be alright if we checked the place out? And if we find it, we can easily take care of it."  
  
"As long as you are careful, you have my permission." Grandpa reached within his robe and pulled out a handful of anti-evil tags.   
"And while you're at it, Kagome, would you mind putting a few of these wherever you find anything?"  
  
"Feh!" Inu Yasha snorted.  
  
"Sure, Jii-chan." Kagome took the tags hesitantly. "I'll do that."  



	3. Searching the Shrine

Shi-Bun-No-Ichi Yasha  
Part 3  
  
  
  
"Did you guys find anything?" Kagome called up steps of the artifact shed. Miroku and Sango had gone up to have a look around while Kagome inspected the ground floor. A moment later, Sango screamed, a slap was heard, and Miroku came crashing down the ladder with a big red slap mark across his left cheek.  
  
"Are you ever going to give it up?" Kagome sweatdropped.  
  
Miroku stood up and brushed the dust off of his robe.  
  
"Until I can find a lovely young lady willing to bear my child," the houshi rubbed his sore cheek. "I fear I cannot."  
  
"Well, can you at least save it until we find that human-youkai thing?" Kagome sighed. "It really slows down and annoys Sango and I when we're trying to find something important."  
  
"Very well," Miroku bowed his head, defeated. "But does this mean that if I ask you later you'll-"  
  
Needless to say, Miroku got a matching slap mark on his right cheek.  
  
Meanwhile, Inu Yasha and Shippo were putting their noses to good use around the house. Shippo was checking out the kitchen and living room while Inu Yasha decided to sniff around upstairs.  
  
The little fox demon's nose caught everything, from the burned gristles in the toaster to the Cup of Noodles in the cabinet near the stove. He couldn't understand the stovetop at first, but after playing with a couple of the knobs, he immediately got back to business after dousing his singed tail in the sink. There was no sign of the human-youkai anywhere nearby, and the kitsune-youkai hoped that Inu Yasha had been at least a little more successful.  
  
Upstairs, Inu Yasha was poking around the bedrooms. He found Souta's room rather odd with all its sports and school supplies. There was also a strange looking box on the desk that resembled that thing in the living room… what had Kagome called it? Oh yeah, a TV. But this TV had a flat board in front of it with what appeared to be Japanese letters on each little piece embedded in it.   
  
Curious, the dog demon pushed the button on the TV, and it came on. But much to Inu Yasha's surprise, instead of the 'moving pictures' he had seen before, the screen remained black with white letters in strange patterns appeared and moved about the screen. The hanyou watched and waited, just in case it attacked him. Eventually, an image came up on the screen with other tiny pictures on the side of it and stopped moving. The image was one Inu Yasha recognized as one Kagome had made using something she called a camera, whatever that was. The picture was of everyone standing together side by side. Miroku was reaching for Sango's waist while Sango herself was reaching for her giant boomerang, Hiraikotsu. Shippo was trying to make himself look big and tough while Inu Yasha, who was standing behind Shippo, wore his usual tough-guy grin with his hands tucked in his sleeves. Looking at the image made the dog demon realize how much they looked like a family; a weird one, maybe, but a family nonetheless.  
  
Shippo's yelp from the kitchen reminded Inu Yasha why he was here in the first place. He got back to investigating the upper floor of the house, peeking into Mrs. Higurashi's room before entering Kagome's.   
  
As he had so many times before, Inu Yasha sat himself calmly on the floor of her room. All around him was Kagome's scent, a pleasing smell that he found rather comforting despite the fact that he often referred to it as a stench. But then his nose detected something different, another smell. It wasn't the scent of Kagome's family, but that of the mysterious human-youkai they'd been searching for. As his nose led him toward the window, his ears picked up something.   
  
At first he had thought nothing of it, being that Kagome's world was always full of noises, but his combined senses told him that he wasn't alone. Something was in the room with him, and his keen nose told him it was the stranger they'd been looking for. He heard it shift ever so slightly behind him; it was under Kagome's bed. Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles and readied his claws.  
  
"Whatever you are," the dog demon challenged. "I know you're under there." Then, remembering something he had seen on Kagome's TV, he added. "Come out with your hands up!"  
  
The creature didn't budge. It shifted itself a bit, but otherwise didn't move. Inu Yasha was getting impatient and debated whether to risk dragging it out or just slashing it through the bed. Considering that Kagome would probably "Osuwari" him until his back broke if he destroyed her room, he decided to wait and see if it came out on its own.  
  
Then, something poked its nose out from under the bed skirt. With his nerves on edge, he readied himself for an attack. What came out from under the bed was…Buyo, Kagome's overweight feline. Inu Yasha let out the breath he had been holding and picked up the cat, staring at it in disgust.  
  
"You know," Inu Yasha said to the cat. "I could've killed you."  
  
Buyo only responded by uttering his deep-throated purring. Frustrated, Inu Yasha set Buyo down and kicked him gently out of the room.  
  
That distraction was all that was needed. Out of the corner of his eye, Inu Yasha saw a black streak shoot out from under the bed and out the open window. Cursing himself silently, he leapt out the window to take chase.  
  
"Minna!" he yelled as he slowly began to catch up. "I found it! It's here! Hurry!"  
  
Everyone raced toward the house, where Inu Yasha was hot on the creature's trail. Despite their awe, they quickly moved in to attack.  
  
"Kitsune-bi!" Shippo shot his blue flames toward the quarry, but it dodged easily.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango tossed her enormous boomerang, distracting the enemy just enough to make it stumble in its mad escape.   
The creature turned and dashed away from them.  
  
"It's going for the well!" cried Kagome.  
  
"No!" Miroku tugged at the on his cursed hand, then paused. If he sucked it up into the Air Rip, they would never know what it was. Besides, what if this thing was poisonous like Naraku's saimyoushou? He couldn't take that chance.  
  
Inu Yasha could catch it, but not if it got to the well first. He had to stop it, or at least slow it down to catch it.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango heaved her mighty boomerang at the human-youkai again. The creature was swept off its feet for a moment, but kept going. Shippo got an idea and put it into action.  
  
"Kitsune-bi!" the fox demon surrounded the well house in azure flames, hoping to slow the speeding black streak enough for Inu Yasha to capture it; it worked. For the moment it stopped in its tracks, everyone could see a person with long midnight-black hair facing away from them and at the wall of fire. It was garbed in a purple shirt and hakama and seemed to be a child little more than 8 or 9 years old. A purple floppy cap with two white projections on top was pulled over its eyes just enough to cover its facial features.  
  
Miroku and Shippo were closing in on it when it took its chances and leapt over the fire…right into Inu Yasha's waiting grasp. It yelped and struggled, yet keeping its face hidden as best it could.  
  
"Alright, you little troublemaker!" growled Inu Yasha. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you one of Naraku's lackies?"  
  
"Let go of me!" a young girl's voice squeaked from Inu Yasha's captive embrace. "Let go! Put me down!"  
  
The others caught up and surrounded them. Each was poised and ready to attack the second they got a better look at it.  
  
"Who are you?" Inu Yasha demanded.  
  
"You're not supposed to know that," the captive girl growled. "Now let me go!"  
  
"You're not going anywhere, brat!" the dog demon growled.  
  
The strange girl fought and wriggled violently to get out of Inu Yasha's grasp, but Inu Yasha held tight. He winced at the feel of something pricking into his shoulders. When the dog demon looked, he saw that the girl was digging an oddly familiar set of claws into his fire rat robe. The distraction gave the girl the quick moment she needed to pry herself free.  
  
Everyone moved as if to take chase after her, but much to their surprise, the stranger remained standing outside of the circle that they had composed. For one, nerve-wracking moment of silence, no one moved. The girl stood facing them, her cap hiding her eyes and her arms crossed. An all-knowing smile leaked across her face.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"That is not for you to know right now." the girl replied. "If I could, I would tell you in a heartbeat."  
  
"What are you?" Shippo yipped. "Are you a human or a youkai?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking," the girl's mouth twitched enthusiastically. "I'm both"  
  
"A hanyou?" Kagome blinked.  
  
The girl shook her head slowly.  
  
"We know that you're capable of passing through the Bone-Eater's Well." Sango glared, her hand on Hiraikotsu and ready to throw it at the drop of a hat. "How is that possible?"  
  
"I can't answer any of your questions right now." the girl grinned as she reached for the rim of her cap. "But I guess giving you a few more to think about can't hurt."  
  
Slowly, the mysterious human-youkai girl pulled her violet floppy cap off of her head and opened her eyes for all to see.  
  



	4. The Mysterious Girl

Shi-Bun-No-Ichi Yasha  
Part 4  
  
  
The girl's appearance was an absolute shock to everyone's system. Her long, raven-black hair flapped like silk even in the most gentle of breezes. Soft mahogany-yellow eyes carried a hint of smugness in them. Two fluffy, white dog ears stood erect amidst her dark hair.  
  
"Are you… a dog demon?" Kagome uttered.  
  
"Partially." was the simple reply.  
  
"You know something…" Shippo scratched his head. "She kinda looks like Inu Yasha."  
  
"Say that again, fox," Inu Yasha bopped Shippo to the ground. "and you'll feel what it's like to get-"  
  
"Osuwari." the girl said plainly.  
  
*WHAM!!*  
  
Before Inu Yasha could utter another word, he found himself slammed to the ground by the rosary's power. Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight. Even Shippo, who had been covering his head in anticipation of a beating, stared at Inu Yasha curiously.  
  
"How did-" Sango began.  
  
"-you do that?" Miroku finished for her.  
  
The girl just giggled.  
  
"But I thought that only Kagome could make Inu Yasha do that." Shippo cocked his head to one side.  
  
"Kuso!!!" Inu Yasha cursed and struggled to get up. "You little brat! I'll kill you for that!"  
  
"You can't kill…" the girl smirked, revealing the small fangs in her mouth. "… what you can't CATCH!"  
  
The girl leapt away, leaving the others far behind her. She raced for the well house, glanced back with a smile, and hopped in.   
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome knelt down beside the agitated dog demon. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Feh!" Inu Yasha spat, sat up, and brushed himself off. "When I find that little wench, she's gonna wish she never knew the word 'Osuwari!"  
  
"Don't you think it's weird how that girl said it and you fell, but when we say, you don't? said Shippo.  
  
"He's right, Inu Yasha." Kagome added. "Until now, I was the only one able to control you like that!"  
  
"This is most strange indeed." Miroku spoke gravely. "To gain that capability must require strong magic. From what I understand of prayer bead spells, they can only be activated by the caster or the one appointed by the caster. I've never heard Kaede-sama mention anyone but Kagome being able to command Inu Yasha's rosary."  
  
"Kaede-sama would probably be able to explain what's going on." said Sango. "Now that we know what that girl looks like and that she's on the other side of the well now, we can go back to Kaede-sama and see what she thinks of the new 'Osuwari' thing."  
  
The group was about to head for the well when a familiar throat cleared itself loudly. They turned around to see Grandpa Higurashi standing there, looking very upset.  
  
"Grandpa?" Kagome blinked.  
  
"WHO MADE THIS MESS?!!" the old man demanded.  
  
Everyone gulped and turned to one another in hopes of coming up with a half-decent excuse. There was none to be found.  
  
"Jii-chan," Kagome smiled sheepishly. "It was an accident! Really! We were chasing after that thing and-"  
  
"I don't care what happened!" Grandpa scolded. "You made the mess, and now you're going to clean it all up!"  
  
"Feh!" spat Inu Yasha. "Old man, we don't have time to be doing that right now!"  
  
"Either you clean up this mess," Grandpa crossed his arms calmly. "Or you'll not be permitted to pass through the well again!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Inu Yasha grinned. "And who's going to stop me?"  
  
"Osuwari." said Kagome.  
  
*WHAM*  
  
"Alright… alright…" the dog demon grumbled. "We'll clean the place up!"  
  
******************************************  
  
After an hour of teaching her medieval friends how to use the modern day equipment she provided them with, Kagome and the others got to cleaning and fixing up the shrine grounds. Inu Yasha repaired the well house while Miroku pulled and swept up the burnt grass nearby. Shippo built a fire to burn the damaged debris that Sango was piling up beside him. Kagome took care of whatever garbage could not be burned in the pile.  
  
It didn't take them very long to get the Higurashi Shrine repaired and back to the way it had been. Grandpa Higurashi looked carefully over the repairs, then granted them permission to return to the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
"We should be careful climbing out of the well on the other side." warned Miroku. "That young lady on the other side of the well may be lying in wait for us."  
  
"If that little brat tries anything," Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles. "She's as good as sushi!"  
  
With that, they hopped into the Bone-Eater's Well and traveled over to the other world.  
  
Cautiously, Inu Yasha poked his ears and nose over the rim of the well, straining to sense anything out of the ordinary. Detecting nothing, he climbed out and waited for the others to do the same.  
  
Soon enough, they had all gathered into Kaede's hut and were discussing what they had found.  
  
"She had ears like Inu Yasha!" Shippo tugged on his own pointed ears to emphasize his point.  
  
"And she was definitely of both human and youkai lineage." Sango added.  
  
"A hanyou? Like Inu Yasha?" Kaede eyed the group carefully.  
  
"Well," Kagome spoke up. "We asked her if she was a dog demon, and she said partially. As to whether the girl was a hanyou or not we're not sure."  
  
"This is all very disturbing." Kaede scratched her chin. "And what was that thing Shippo was saying about Inu Yasha's rosary?"  
  
"The girl said 'Osuwari' and Inu Yasha sat as if Kagome had said it." Miroku explained.  
  
"What!?" the old woman rose to her feet immediately.  
  
"Miroku's right." added Sango. "She said 'Osuwari' and Inu Yasha fell down."  
  
"Those beads were enchanted only to obey on Kagome's command!" Kaede slowly sat herself back down. "There is only one way that another person could've been able to invoke the spell, and judging by what I know of Kagome, such a person does not exist yet!"  
  
"What?" Kagome blinked. "I don't understand, Kaede-bachan. What would this girl's ability to command the rosary have to do with me?"  
  
"The only other person who could ever be capable of such," Kaede spoke gravely. "Would be a child of your blood!"  
  
Everyone gasped and stared at Kagome.  
  
"Y-You mean, " Kagome stuttered. "I-if I had a kid, he or she could affect the rosary too?"  
  
"Yes." Kaede nodded.  
  
"But that's impossible!" Kagome panicked. "I don't have any kids! I'm not even married!"  
  
"But we all saw that girl 'Osuwari' Inu Yasha!" said Shippo. "If she's not Kagome's daughter, then who is she?"  
  
"Hmm…" Miroku sat deep in thought. "I have an idea… though I must say it's rather farfetched."  
  
"Go on." said Kaede.  
  
"As we all know, Kagome is from the future of this world." the houshi began. "She was born in what we know is the future. If such time travel is possible for Kagome, who is to say that her eventual descendants will not have the same ability?"  
  
"You mean, time travel?" Sango chipped in.  
  
"Yes." Miroku answered. "I have reason to believe that Kagome's child has done what Kagome since before our journey began."  
  
"But doesn't the Bone-Eater's Well only connect this world with Kagome's?" Kaede mentioned.  
  
"That is true…" Miroku continued to concentrate. "However, with all the magnificent inventions in Kagome's time, it would not surprise me if there was even an invention for traveling through time!"  
  
"Not yet, even in my time!" Kagome laughed nervously. The concept of her having a child had never occurred to her, although the idea certainly wasn't impossible. But in light of the current conversation, one question continued to plague her.  
  
"Ok," she began slowly, blushing. "Let's say that this kid really is mine from the very distant future. If I'm the mother… then who is… the father?"  
  
Except for Kagome, everyone's gaze fell accusingly on the only dog demon within their midst. Inu Yasha growled at them, annoyed.  
  
"WHAT?" the dog demon complained. "What are you looking at me for? I never mated with her! There's no way I would even think of-"  
  
"Osuwari!" came a familiar voice from outside.  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
With the exception of the flattened Inu Yasha, everyone in the hut leapt to their feet, ready for trouble. A face peeked in, up side down from the top of the doorway. Raven hair and white dog ears complemented her girlish complexion. It was her, the strange girl from the shrine.  



	5. Chikara

Shi-Bun-No-Ichi-Yasha  
Part 5  
  
  
  
"YOU!" Inu Yasha spat despite having his face smooshed into the floor. "You got away last time, but that was just a lucky break!"  
  
"Lucky?" the girl hopped down flawlessly. "Don't you even find it odd that I hold the same power over you as Kagome?"  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome interrogated.  
  
"You should know," the girl grinned. "You've been talking about me this whole time!"  
  
"So you ARE Kagome's daughter?" Shippo stared in amazement.  
  
"I'm not allowed to flat-out say it." the strange girl uttered. "But since you guys figured it out on your own, I don't see why I should keep the secrecy up."  
  
"Let me look at you!" Kaede moved over to the girl and took her chin in her hand, turning it to the side and examining carefully.  
  
"Don't worry about it." said Kagome. "Kaede-bachan* did the same thing when she first saw me."  
  
"True." the old priestess replied. "I want to see if you really resemble Kagome."  
  
"I've heard that story before." the girl said as Kaede turned her face the other way. "Kaede-sama, you're not going to through sand on me too, are you?"  
  
"No." Kaede stepped back. "I've heard and seen enough. There is no doubt that you are the daughter of Kagome!"  
  
"No way!" cried Shippo.  
  
By this time, a certain disgruntled hanyou had picked himself up off of the floor and was coming towards the newcomer.  
  
"Alright, you little punk." Inu Yasha growled in the girl's face. "I've had enough of your crap! There is NO way in the seven hells that you are Kagome's brat, nevermind mine! I've never mated in my life, and even if I did, it certainly wouldn't have been with that wench!"  
  
"My," the girl spoke as if she weren't the least bit afraid of the dog demon in front of her. "Okaa-san* wasn't kidding when she told me you were such a jerk during the quest."   
  
"WHAT!?" Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles, exposing his sharp claws.  
  
"You heard me." she smiled. "You were always so mean to everyone because you didn't want them to get close. But no matter what you did, no matter how nasty you were, they all stayed by your side until long after the end of the quest."  
  
"Feh!" spat Inu Yasha. "If that's the case, why didn't they just leave? I don't need any of them to find the jewel!"  
  
"Oh really?" the girl shot an eyebrow up. "Then do go ahead and tell me how you found all the shards that you have! Oh wait! That's right! You found them TOGETHER!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha had had enough of being sassed by a 9-year. He drew back his arm to strike with his merciless claws.  
  
"OSUWARI!" said Kagome and the girl in unison.  
  
*WHAM!!*  
  
"You know," said Miroku as he stared down at Inu Yasha. "A dog demon can only take so much abuse in one day."  
  
Shippo took the pause in the conversation to get acquainted with the raven-haired girl. He hopped into her arms as comfortably and easily as he often did with Kagome.  
  
"So you're Kagome's daughter?!" he smiled brightly. "That's so cool!"  
  
The girl laughed.  
  
"When my parents told me you were small during their adventures, they weren't kidding!"  
  
"Aw!" whined the fox demon. "Why does everyone pick on me for my size!"  
  
"Don't worry about it." she smiled. "You don't stay small forever!"  
  
"Really?" Shippo's eyes lit up. "How tall do I get to be where you come from?"  
  
"Just under my father's height." she replied.  
  
Stepping over the cursing dog demon on the floor, Sango, with Kirara in tow, made her way over to the girl claiming to be Kagome's descendant. Shippo crawled up onto the girl's shoulder as Sango drew near.  
  
"It's a surprise, but nonetheless a pleasure, to meet you!" Sango smiled and extended her hand to the girl.  
  
"The pleasure is mine, Sango-oba*." the girl politely returned the gesture.   
  
"Oba!" Sango sweatdropped. "How do you come around to calling me that?"  
  
"Well," the girl began. "Growing up, I thought of everyone around me as family, so I just started calling them by who I thought they were."  
  
"Interesting…" Sango beamed warmly. "but I'm afraid you haven't given us your name yet."  
  
"My name is Chikara." the girl answered. "And believe it or not, my father is the one who came up with the name."  
  
"I take it that that is him on the floor." said Miroku, pointing to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Hai." Chikara sighed. "When Okaa-san told me he was bad in the old days, I never imagined that he was as bad as this!"  
  
"Speak for yourself!" Inu Yasha growled, still pinned to the floor.  
  
"If you will excuse me, everyone…" Chikara excused herself from the group and walked over to where Inu Yasha was now just getting up. She got right in his face and whispered in a tone as sharp as Tetsusaiga itself.  
  
"Listen, Otou-yarou*." she hissed, baring her fangs. "Okaa-san told me to be nice to you while here in the past, and I'll do as she says to the best of my abilities. But if you ever say anything that heartless to Kagome again, I'll do to you what she never had the heart to!"  
  
"And what would that be, brat?" Inu Yasha gestured equally.  
  
"I'll say the 'O' word until you beg me to stop!" was the answer.  
  
Inu Yasha could only growl in response. The thought of having two people capable of flooring him didn't sit very well with him. In fact, it didn't sit well with him period. He'd have to flush out his foul mouth, at least for now.  
  
Returning to the others, Chikara was soon showered with more questions.  
  
"How did you travel back to this time period?" Kagome inquired. "Was it something to do with the old well?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Chikara shook her head. "But I can't tell much about the future or it might accidentally change for the worse. I'm already taking a huge risk by just being here!"  
  
"Taking such a risk must have had a desperate reason behind it." Miroku stated. "Can you, at the very least, explain why you came back to this time?"  
  
Chikara stared at the floor, her face a mixture of sadness and determination. She took a few deep breaths before responding.  
  
"I can't explain everything, as I said before." she sighed. "But here goes…"  
  
Everyone sat down to listen intently. Inu Yasha, reluctant to join the circle, eventually slumped himself down as well.  
  
"A few years before I was born, the Shikon Jewel was nearly completed." Chikara began. "Only one shard still remained at large, but it couldn't be found anywhere."  
  
"Do you know who might have had it?" Sango asked.  
  
"No." Chikara shook her head. "Unfortunately not."  
  
"Do continue." said Miroku softly.  
  
"The search continued for well over a year," Chikara continued. "but eventually, everyone gave up and decided to settle down."  
  
"What about you?" Shippo tightened the bow in his hair.  
  
"I was born sometime later." Chikara replied. "Things were peaceful, and eventually, Sango-oba, Miroku-oji*, Shippo-ani*, and Myouga-jiji* were able to pass through the Bone Eater's Well freely."  
  
Hearing Chikara's references to her friends stirred something within Kagome. She was talking about them as if they were her real family, not just family friends. Kagome pictured in her mind a warm scene: Everyone together, laughing, and having memorable times together. It took a bit of control to hold back a tear that was starting to form in her eye.  
  
"But then, something strange started to happen." Chikara bowed her head, staring at the floor once again. "Demons began appearing and attacking us and our neighbors. We don't know why, but some demon or other, in human form no doubt, would show up at our door and pick a fight."  
  
"How awful!" said Kagome sadly.  
  
"It got so bad that I stopped going to school because I didn't want the few friends I had to get hurt." said Chikara. "I miss them a lot."  
  
"How did YOU get into a human school with those ears?" Inu Yasha glared at her sarcastically.  
  
"I always wear my floppy cap when I go out so that people think it's just the hat." she explained. "Only my really close friends know the truth… and… one enemy…"  
  
"Who?" Shippo clenched his fists angrily.  
  
"A demon named Zankokumaru*." Chikara growled. "He's my half-cousin!"  
  
"H-Half-cousin!?!" cried Kagome.  
  
"But that would mean he's-" Inu Yasha started.  
  
"Yes," Chikara interrupted. "He's the son of Sesshoumaru by whoever he got involved with."  
  
"Oh that's one demon we definitely don't need breeding!" Inu Yasha muttered disgustedly.  
  
"Do tell!" Miroku added.  
  
"If we didn't know about Chikara," Sango grinned mischievously. "We'd say the same thing about you, Inu Yasha!"  
  
No one could help but laugh at that comment. Inu Yasha, on the other hand, did not find it amusing in the least.  
  
"So what happened next?" asked Shippo anxiously.  
  
"One day, Otou-san fought a demon under the new moon and was badly poisoned." Chikara's dark bangs covered her eyes, but it was obvious by the tone in her voice that she was struggling not to cry. "He survived, but… he just kept getting weaker… and weaker…"  
  
She couldn't continue. Tears were splashing onto the wooden floor and all she could do was sob. Sango and Kagome pat her back softly, trying to calm her, but to no avail. Inu Yasha glared silently.  
  
"It's alright." Kaede said softly, handing the girl a cloth to wipe her face. "You can tell us only if you're up to it. Don't force yourself."  
  
Chikara lifted her teary-eyed face to glare at Inu Yasha. For one, long, still moment, all they could do was stare at one another.  
  
"What are you looking at me like that for?" Inu Yasha's voice was low and serious.  
  
"Baka…!" she sobbed. "Can't you see? We need that last shard! I need… my otou-sama…!"  
  
She broke down again into tears, and soon all but Inu Yasha's eyes were flowing with sadness. The dog demon could only stare at the floor in silent anger. Suddenly, he stood up.  
  
"Is there anything else we should know about?" he forced out.  
  
"Yes," Chikara took a deep breath and tried to compose herself a bit. "After about a month, we did find the final shard…"  
  
"Where!?" cried Kagome frantically. "Where is it!? Please! You can't hold this back!"  
  
"It's in America." Chikara wiped her eyes on her shirt, as the cloth Kaede had handed her was well soaked by this time. "There's an old whaling museum, and the shard is stuck in a painting on the wall."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Several Japanese terms used in the text may/not be familiar to you:  
  
Okaa means 'mother'  
Otou means 'father'  
--bachan is a term of respect for an older, but familiar woman  
--oba means 'aunt'  
--yarou is a nasty term to call someone. It basically means jerk, brat (for younger person), and/or bastard.  
--oji means 'uncle'  
--ani means 'older brother'  
--jiji is a slightly impolite term for an older, but familiar man  
Zankokumaru is a name I came up with based on Sesshoumaru's name. Sesshoumaru's name means something like 'cruelty', and zankoku is another word for 'cruel', which is how I got the name.  



	6. The Distant Shard

Shi-Bun-No-Ichi Yasha  
Part 6  
  
  
  
  
"A - me - ri - ka?" Inu Yasha blinked, confused. "Where in the seven hells is that country?"  
  
"It's far east," Kagome explained. "Across the ocean from Japan."  
  
"I've heard of the lands to the east." Miroku rubbed his thumb pensively against his walking staff. "All wilderness and some primitive people. My question is, how did all the other shards manage to stay here in Japan and that one finds its way all the way over to those lands?"  
  
"Who knows." Chikara shrugged. "Perhaps a youkai or mononoke got a hold of it here and then traveled over to the foreign country."  
  
"Perhaps," said Miroku. "But then, why would it be in a painting, as you said, if it was in the possession of a traveling monster?"  
  
"Who cares?" Inu Yasha interrupted. "Now that we know where that shard is, let's go get it!"  
  
"Hold on!" Kagome slammed her hand on the hardwood floor. "I may live in a time period where crossing the ocean by air is all the norm, but it's really expensive to travel like that!"  
  
"You can travel -" Kaede started.  
  
"-by air?" Shippo finished.  
  
  
"Yes." Kagome nodded. "But the cost of traveling that way is very expensive. How would we come up with the money for that? And for all of us?"  
  
The group stared at the floor, brainstorming in hopes of finding someway to come up with the kind of money needed for such a trip. Sango sighed sadly as she emptied 5 coins from her purse onto the floor.  
  
"I know it isn't much, Kagome," the youkai taijiya began. "and the currency is probably different in your time, but here's all I can offer."  
  
"Thanks, Sango." said Kagome warmly as she picked up one of the gold pieces the other girl had placed on the floor. "but in my time, this would probably be -"  
  
Kagome stopped suddenly in mid sentence. Of course! The coins would probably be next to nothing here in the Sengoku Jidai, but a historical piece like this would be worth a large chunk of change if sold to a modern day museum! A bright grin lightened up her face.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Inu Yasha eyed her.  
  
"This is perfect!" Kagome cried. "If I sell these to a museum in my time, we can have enough money to go to America!"  
  
"Are you serious?" Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing. That pocket change of hers was worth something?  
  
"Yes!" Chikara squealed. "Museums pay tons of cash for ancient artifacts like this! We'll have enough to go, see the sights, come back, and still have some cash left over!"  
  
"WOW!" cried Shippo. "I bet even the emperor doesn't have THAT much money! Uh… but… what's a museum?"  
  
"It's a place where things of the past are kept and put on display for people of the modern day to see." Kagome explained.  
  
"Why would they wanna do that?" the fox demon scratched his head.  
  
"To see what the people of the past used in their everyday lives." Kagome pulled Shippo onto her lap. "We believe that learning about the past is a way to improve our future."  
  
"Here." Kaede added a coin to the pile on the floor. "Just in case Sango's money doesn't sell for enough."  
  
"I shall contribute as well." Miroku reached into the leather bag in his robe and pulled out 3 coins. "I hope this helps."  
  
"Thank you so much, everyone." Kagome smiled. "The next step is sell them in my time. I can't thank you all enough."  
  
"Think nothing of it." said Sango. "Besides, we need to get that Shikon shard together."  
  
Chikara got up and headed for the door. Kagome carefully gathered up the gold coins and carefully placed them in her pocket. Inu Yasha, who had been sitting silently and staring at the floor, looked up suddenly at Chikara.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, girl?" the dog demon growled.  
  
"I have my own way of getting to America." Chikara replied. "It won't involve you spending the money you get from the museum. Besides, it could be dangerous having too much contact with you guys here in the past. Sayonara!"  
  
With that, Chikara waved her goodbye and dashed off.  
  
"I wonder how she'll be getting to Amer'ca." said Shippo.  
  
"Feh!" spat Inu Yasha. "Who cares? As long as WE get to that weird country, I could care less about her!"  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome frowned. "Don't you even care that she's…. uh… ours?"  
  
"There's no way that little whelp is related to me!" he barked. "Why would I want to have a kid that's only going to grow up and live a miserable life? I know I did!"  
  
"It can't be that bad now, Inu Yasha," Kagome continued. "Can it?"  
  
"You have no idea girl!" Inu Yasha blew a stray lock of hair out of his face. "It's not like it matters anyway anymore."  
  
Kagome would have continued the conversation, but by Inu Yasha's tone and the topic at hand, she figured it would be a conversation best discussed in private. She gathered up her gear and prepared to leave.  
  
"Ready to go back, everyone?" she smiled.  
  
"As ready as we'll ever be!" Sango got up.  
  
"Oh boy!" Shippo jumped up. "We're going back to Kagome's world!"  
  
"Oh, calm down, Shippo!" Inu Yasha grumbled. "It's not like we're going to one of those human festivals or anything like that."  
  
"You're right." the fox demon replied. "It's better than a festival! It's Kagome's fantastic world!"  
  
Inu Yasha sweatdropped disgustedly. Sango and Miroku couldn't help but laugh. Even Kaede chuckled a bit.  
  
"We hate to leave you so soon, Kaede-bachan, but-" Kagome began.  
  
"I understand." the old woman smiled. "Just be sure to get that Shikon shard and return safely."  
  
"We will!" Kagome nodded and led the others outdoors. "Take care, Kaede-bachan!"  
  
"And you as well!" Kaede waved.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"You're just going to SELL those ancient artifacts!?" Grandpa Higurashi exclaimed when he heard the plan. "And to top it all off, you're going to America!? I can't allow it!"  
  
"But Jii-chan!" Kagome protested. "We need to get that shard before some dangerous youkai does!"  
  
"I'm more than reluctant just letting you jump through that well back and forth," Grandpa stated. "Nevermind flying off to America!"  
  
"Please, Jii-chan." Kagome pleaded. "This is really important!"  
  
"I don't like this idea one little bit." the old man tugged at his beard. "You probably don't even understand a word of English!"  
  
"Yes, I do!" Kagome smiled. "I've been studying English for awhile now."  
  
"When!?" Grandpa demanded, somewhat surprised that Kagome had had any time at all to study, nevermind the English language.  
  
"Jii-chan," Kagome explained. "That's what I have been studying! I've been taking a class in school to learn English, and I've been studying both here and in the Sengoku Jidai. Please, Jii-chan? I promise I'll bring back something for you, Okaa, and Souta!"  
  
The old man folded his arms and closed his eyes, grumbling. The others watched him anxiously, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Very well…" Grandpa Higurashi relented. "But I want you back within a week. Understand?"  
  
"Yes!" Everyone nodded simultaneously.  
  
"Here." Grandpa began loading Kagome's arms with things he wanted her to take with them. The luggage included anti-evil tags and various good luck charms.  
  
"Jii-chan, what am I going to need all this stuff for?" Kagome sweatdropped.  
  
"To keep you safe in that foreign country." Grandpa replied. "I can't have my only granddaughter traveling so far away unprotected."  
  
"We'll keep her safe, Higurashi-sama." Sango reassured him. "After all, from what Kagome's told us of this world, we won't have to worry about demons attacking us, and things don't get much more dangerous than that!"  
  
"Thank you." The old man nodded. "And be careful. All of you."  
  
************************************************************  
  
One of Kagome's first priorities after selling the artifacts was to buy her friends some modern day clothing. After all, she couldn't have them walking around in their Sengoku Jidai attire. She took Sango with her to the mall and bought some clothing and whatnot.  
  
"These styles are so different, Kagome!" Sango blinked curiously as she held up a pair of jeans.  
  
"Do you like those?" Kagome giggled. Her friend's awe was rather amusing.  
  
"Isn't this clothing suitable more for a man than a woman?" Sango turned the jeans over to inspect them further.  
  
"Both men and women wear this kind of clothing." Kagome explained. "Girls wear shirts and jeans about as much as guys do. It's the modern style."  
  
"If you say so." said Sango. "I guess I try one of these then, if it's not too expensive, of course."  
  
"Not at all!" Kagome assured her friend. "Remember, this is nothing compared to what we got from the museum. Get whatever you like! Now, is that in your size?"  
  
"I don't know," Sango puzzled. "How can you tell? Is there a place I can try this on?"  
  
"Sure, over in the fitting rooms." Kagome pointed. "But since you're about my size, we'll take this pair instead of the one you've got there. And how about if we pick up a shirt before we go in?"  
  
"If it'll save us time, sure." Sango answered.  
  
The girls spent the day shopping and picking up various things for the trip. Sango had been very reluctant to leave her enormous boomerang at home, but Kagome assured her that nothing would happen to them that required its use. Spent from the long day, they returned home to find Souta trying to teach Shippo how to play video games. Inu Yasha slurping noodles out of a cup of instant ramen. Miroku and Grandpa were engaged in a game of shogi at the kitchen table when they came in.  
  
"How was your trip to the mall?" Kagome's mother asked when the girls came in the door.  
  
"Exciting!" Sango cried. "I never realized how big and bright this time period was!"  
  
"I'm not surprised!" Kagome's mother laughed. "Inu Yasha and the others have been pretty amazed with the modern day as well."  
  
"Oh come on!" cried Shippo. "I hit your character five times, and he hasn't shed a drop of blood!"  
  
"It's a game, Shippo." Souta laughed. "It isn't real, and most games don't have that much blood in them."  
  
"I must admit, you're very skilled at this game!" Grandpa commented.  
  
"It's a game I played many times as a child." Miroku explained. "I'm glad to have a worthy opponent like you."  
  
"Where are they going to sleep tonight, Okaa-san?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Your Grandpa and I have extra beds that your friends can use." replied Kagome's mother.   
"The boys can sleep either here in the living room or in Souta's room."  
  
"Can I sleep in Kagome's room, Higurashi-san?" asked Shippo.  
  
"No," Ms. Higurashi replied. "But like I was telling Kagome, you can sleep in Souta's room, if you'd like."  
  
"It's just that normally I sleep next to Kago-" Shippo was cut off by Kagome's hand over his mouth.  
  
"What was that?" Ms. Higurashi glared at her daughter, raising an eyebrow as if to demand an explanation.  
  
"He's just a kid, Okaa-san." Kagome smiled nervously. "And besides, he sleeps outside of the sleeping bag, just leaning against me."  
  
"Alright." Kagome's mother sighed. "But while he's in this house, he's going to sleep in Souta's room, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Kagome sighed in relief.  
  
No one seemed to notice Inu Yasha smile at that conversation. For once, he wouldn't have to just sit by and watch as that puny little fox rested with Kagome instead of him. If he didn't know any better, he would've sworn he had just admitted to himself that he was jealous of Shippo. Imagine! Being jealous of that little puke! And at the same time, why did he want to even be near that girl! The thought enough was absolutely crazy!  
  
Everyone eventually settled in for the night. There was still another day of shopping to do ahead of them for the boys of the group, and with Inu Yasha in tow, Kagome could already see it was going to be a very long day!  



	7. Shopping With the Guys

Shi-Bun-No-Ichi Yasha  
Part 7  
  
  
  
"My clothes are just fine!" Inu Yasha complained as Kagome dragged him, Miroku, and Shippo to the mall. "I don't need to wear any of your weird world's clothes!"  
  
"Knock it off, Inu Yasha." Kagome pulled on his sleeve. "At festival times, it's fine to wear your normal clothes, but not for the trip we're taking."  
  
"Is this 'mall' sort of like a… marketplace?" Miroku inquired.  
  
"You could call it that." Kagome replied.  
  
"Kagome," Shippo blinked curiously. "What are those things on the road that move without horses?"  
  
"Those are called cars, Shippo." she answered. "They're machines that take people places that are too far to walk."  
  
"Then why do we have to take a plane to get to that 'America' place?" the fox continued.  
  
"America is much further away than any car could take us." Kagome explained. "Cars are for shorter, over land trips."  
  
They reached the mall, and boys all dropped their jaws. This place was huge! Everywhere they looked, there were people coming in and out of stores with heavy bags in their hands.  
  
A little girl, no more than two years old, paused as she walked by Shippo and tugged on his tail.  
  
"Ow!" Shippo yelped, snatching his tail away.  
  
"Don't tease the puppy, sweetie." she child's mother said. "It's not nice."  
  
Shippo was still smarting from that rather hard tug when Kagome picked him up and cradled him in her arms.  
  
"You'll be safer with me, Shippo." said Kagome. "Not too many people have ever seen a real fox demon, and I don't really want to have to explain what you and Inu Yasha are considering how much trouble you'd get in."  
  
Inu Yasha was tapping on the glass window of an electronics store, looking at the TV and stereos inside. He knew what the glass was, but as for the things inside, the only thing he could identify was the TV. His ears twitched irritably at the loud music coming from within the store.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome looked around. "Where did Miroku go?"  
  
The dog demon turned his attention away from the electronics store to glance around him for the perverted priest. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Miroku.  
  
"Over there!" he pointed.  
  
Kagome faced the direction Inu Yasha was pointing and sweatdropped. Miroku was talking to some girls her age and holding the hands of one of them. As could be expected, the houshi was asking them his famous question and getting laughter in return.  
  
"Aren't you the bold one!" one girl laughed.  
  
"True," Miroku sighed. "I admit to being a bit forward, but you see, if I have no heir-"  
  
The houshi's flirtations were abruptly cut short by a certain hanyou lifting him up by the back of his collar and dragging him away.   
  
"Perhaps another time, ladies!" Miroku shrugged as Inu Yasha disgustedly dragged him off.  
  
"Honestly, Miroku!" Kagome scolded. "It's bad enough you do that back in the Sengoku Jidai! You definitely don't need to be doing that here! I mean, even Inu Yasha isn't giving me that much of a hard time!"  
  
"Hey!" the dog demon growled at her, but stopped when several people passing by gave him strange looks.  
  
"C'mon," Kagome sighed. "Let's get you guys some clothes."  
  
She took them to a casual clothing shop with T-shirts and jeans. Inu Yasha wanted nothing to do with the 'strange, tight hakamas,' but Kagome told him he'd have to get at least one pair or he'd get the 'O' word, whether it was a public place or not. Miroku wasn't too tickled about the jeans, but got a pair anyway, figuring it'd make Kagome happy. Shippo was too small for any of the jeans in that store, so they would have to try some other place later.  
  
"This thing is too tight!" Inu Yasha complained as he stepped out of the dressing room to show Kagome the fit of the jeans.  
  
"Oh come on, Inu Yasha!" Kagome groaned. "If you wear them any looser, they'll fall off! Now quit complaining!"  
  
"How do you expect me to fight when I can't even move!?" the dog demon snarled.  
  
"You'll get used to them eventually." Kagome turned the hanyou around to see how the jeans fit him. "And besides, we're traveling, not fighting. Unlike the Sengoku Jidai, there aren't demons lurking in every corner. So, how are those?"  
  
"My loin cloth doesn't fit and it's just too damn uncomfortable!" the dog demon shifted the clothes a bit.  
  
Kagome slapped herself in the head.  
  
"You guys need underwear too, don't you?" she sweatdropped embarrassingly.  
  
"For such clothing, I believe so." Miroku answered calmly.  
  
Kagome looked at Shippo, who had fallen asleep on one of the fitting room chairs. The little demon's tail was curled tightly around him and his tawny hair hung loosely over his face. Kagome gently picked him up and cradled him in her arms.   
  
Inu Yasha came out of the fitting room with one pair of jeans on his left arm and two other pairs on his right arm. He held out the single pair.  
  
"I'll take this one since it's the loosest one." he said.  
  
"Alright." Kagome replied softly. "Now you guys'll need shirts. Look around and see if there's anything you like."  
  
The dog demon and the houshi browsed around, checking out each shirt they encountered. Inu Yasha grinned broadly when he found a large, colorful shirt with a gold-haired warrior blasting another fighter sprawled across it. He picked it up and continued looking. Miroku found a couple of blue shirts with kanji and English to his liking. One shirt had 'Holy Man' written on it and the other shirt had 'Sexy Man' on it. The houshi grinned and picked up both of them. Kagome, still carrying Shippo around, blushed as she got the boys some underwear.   
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku each tried on several shirts before picking out three of their favorites. They left the store and sat down on some benches to plan their next shopping expedition.  
  
"Shippo is gonna need clothes too," Kagome stated. "So we're going to have to go to a children's store to find anything even remotely in his size."  
  
"I'm getting hungry." Inu Yasha rubbed his growling stomach. "Do you have any ramen with you?"  
  
"No," Kagome replied. "But there's a yatai stand right around the corner where we can get some. How about you Miroku? Are you hungry too?"  
  
"Now that you mention it." Miroku glanced upward. "It has been awhile since we've eaten."  
  
As if he had heard the question too, Shippo stirred awake and yawned, his little stomach growling loudly. Kagome smiled.  
  
"It's unanimous!" she laughed. "We're getting something to eat."  
  
They settled down at the yatai stand and both Miroku and Inu Yasha each put down a big bowl of ramen. Kagome and Shippo shared a bowl together. Afterwards, a very stuffed Shippo sprawled out on his back on one of the stools, panting.  
  
"Oi, Kagome!" Shippo moaned, burping in mid-sentence. "I don't think I'll need to eat for a year!"  
  
Kagome and Miroku could only laugh. Even Inu Yasha, who normally didn't join in the group's conversations, grinned at the fox demon's remark.  
  
As the group headed for the next store, they realized that Shippo was simply too full and round to be able to walk and keep up with them. Soon, he was back in Kagome's arms and snoring his meal off.  
  
Their destination store was all the way at the other end of the shopping mall, and in no time, Inu Yasha's mind began to wander. He glanced over at Kagome, carrying the little fox demon in her arms like a baby. The hanyou's ears drooped slightly. In his mind, Inu Yasha pictured something he had only dreamed of a few times. He pictured Kagome, sitting and smiling, but instead of the fox demon, there was a small child with black hair that shone silvery like his, and twitching the two, snowy-white dog ears on its head. Kagome would make such a wonderful mother…  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Miroku waved his hand in front of Inu Yasha's vacant daydreaming gaze.  
  
"Is he ok?" Kagome looked into the dog demon's unfocused stare.  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head, snapping himself back to his senses. He assumed his usual attitude when he saw Kagome and Miroku getting in his face.  
  
"What!?" he complained. "What's the matter?"  
  
"You were daydreaming!" Kagome laughed. "And we're at the store we need to go into."  
  
Finding something for Shippo to wear was difficult. Whatever managed to fit the little fox was too childish and uncomfortable. Shippo especially detested trying on pants, as his tail constantly got in the way. Then, Kagome got an idea.  
  
"Shippo," she said. "Can you turn yourself human without changing your size?"  
  
"Of course I can!" the fox demon smiled, getting the idea.   
  
From his clothes, Shippo pulled out a magic leaf, put it on his head, and transformed. The only thing different about him was that his tail was gone and furry feet were now like a human's. Kagome helped him try on several outfits before they both settled on two sets of clothes. Shippo had two pairs of green sweatpants and two shirts, one brown and the other one gray.  
  
As they were leaving the mall, a gang of tough-looking thugs approached them. Kagome tried to move away from them, but the punks surrounded them quickly. The hurried movements woke up Shippo.  
  
"Well, well, well." grinned one of the tough guys. "What do we have here? A couple of out-of-towners!"  
  
Inu Yasha had to strain to keep himself from growling. He could easily take out all six of them with no problem, but he knew he might get 'O'-worded for doing that in public here in Kagome's world.  
  
"And we were just leaving." Kagome tried to pass by them, but they blocked her way again.  
  
"Where're ya goin', beautiful?" another thug prevented her from leaving. "We haven't even been properly introduced!"  
  
Inu Yasha clenched his teeth tightly. It was taking all of his self control to keep from killing these jerks. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Miroku and Shippo were uneasy as well.  
  
"We have to be getting home now." Kagome tried getting by once more and failed.  
  
"What's the rush?" the first thug reached out to take hold of Kagome's wrist. "We've got all night."  
  
That did it. No sooner had the punk gotten a hold of Kagome than Inu Yasha got a hold of him. The thug glared at him darkly.  
  
"You got a problem, weirdo?"  
  
"As a matter of fact," Inu Yasha bared his fangs. "I DO!"  
  
The dog demon effortlessly yanked on the thug's arm, sending him a few feet back and on his ass. The other thugs glanced at their friend, then stared at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Get them!" one yelled.  
  
Three punks came straight at Inu Yasha, two went for Miroku, and the tall one, who was the leader of the gang, went for Kagome.  
  
The dog demon was anxious to use his claws, but knew that Kagome wouldn't be too happy if he killed humans, even if they were worthless scum. He instead resorted to his fists, pummeling one punk after another in the stomach. They thugs backed up, keeling over from the dog demon's fighting expertise.  
  
"I would very much like to resolve this without violence." Miroku stated, a hint of warning in his voice to the two guys surrounding him.  
  
"Too late, jerk!" one thug charged at the monk, his fist tightly clenched.  
  
Miroku yawned as he blocked the hit with the hard part of his cursed arm's cover. The other punk attacked, but the houshi leapt easily out their reach. Miroku thought about opening the Air Rip, but decided against it seeing that there were too many other people around. One of the thugs pulled out a metal pipe and charged again. At this, the monk got an idea. He blocked the blow with his cursed arm again, then quickly snatched the pipe out of his opponent's hand before he could react. As the thugs closed in around him, Miroku punched one in the face and whacked the other in the head with the pipe. Both fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
The leader of the gang caught up with the fleeing Kagome and cornered her.  
  
"Thought you could get away, huh?" he advanced toward her slowly.  
  
"Back off, ya jerk!" Shippo yelled, still in Kagome's arms.  
  
"What the hell?" the surprised thug stared at Shippo, then smiled. "And what's a little stuffed animal like you gonna do if I don't?"  
  
"Kitsune-bi!" the insulted fox demon gave the gang leader a face full of foxfire. "That'll teach YOU to call me a stuffed animal!"  
  
Kagome took the opportunity to quickly get back to her friends. By the time she got there, all the gang members were out cold on the pavement.  
  
"Weakling brats!" Inu Yasha dusted his hands off. "I fought like that when I was five!"  
  
"Are you alright, Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked. "How about you, Miroku?"  
  
"We're fine!" the hanyou scratched his head nonchalantly. "What about you?"  
  
The question sort of caught Kagome off guard, so much so that she nearly dropped Shippo on the ground. Inu Yasha actually cared if she was ok? That was a shocker!  
  
"I-I'm ok, I guess." She finally said. "C'mon, let's go home before they wake up."  
  
"HOLD IT!" screamed a voice.  
  
The group turned around to see the gang leader, his face red and black from the foxfire. He glared murderously at them, and was wielding a gun. All the onlookers ran off, screaming hysterically and leaving only the punk and Kagome's group of friends.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, you freaks!" the thug pointed the gun straight at them.  



	8. Words in the Night

Shi-Bun-No-Ichi Yasha  
Part 8  
  
  
  
  
"What is that thing?" Miroku stared at the foreign weapon, not understanding it, but having some inclination that it was dangerous.  
  
"…!!!" Kagome was barely able to speak from being so scared. "It's a gun! A weapon that's more accurate than a bow and arrow!"  
  
Inu Yasha growled, bearing his fangs and claws. He stood between Kagome and the punk in case the enemy should use his strange weapon. The thug stared at Inu Yasha, taking in all the bizarre features to him.  
  
"What the hell ARE you?!" the punk aimed for the hanyou, his fingers itchy to pull the trigger."  
  
"Something you're going to regret pissing off!" Inu Yasha leapt up to come down on the gang leader, but the burnt offender pointed up at him and pulled the trigger. The dog demon howled as the metal slug penetrated the left side of his chest. The sound could be heard miles away.  
  
"INU YASHA!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Oh no!" Miroku managed to spit out in spite of his shock.  
  
Inu Yasha dropped to his knees in front of the gang leader. For a moment, the trigger-happy enemy stood victoriously over the wounded hanyou and intended to fire once more. Just as the creep took aim, Inu Yasha leapt up, caught the thug by the throat and slammed him to the ground. The lethal weapon clattered harmlessly to the ground. Inu Yasha was about to deal the bully a fatal blow when the wail of police sirens came within earshot.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" yelled Kagome, running to Inu Yasha's aid. Miroku glared down at the gun, silently damned it to hell, and then smashed it. Shippo moved to take the dog demon's arm when he noticed the bleeding wound on Inu Yasha's chest.  
  
"We must go! Quickly!" Miroku ordered as he and Kagome helped Inu Yasha to his feet. As they began to walk away from the mall, Inu Yasha gently pushed them away.  
  
"This is nothing!" he winced in pain. "If I can survive Sesshoumaru's arm through me, with poison claws to boot, then I can definitely handle this with no problem!"  
  
"Let's just hurry out of here!" said Kagome. "The police are coming!"  
  
The group hurried out of there and back towards the Higurashi Shrine. But then, along the way, Inu Yasha collapsed to his knees, panting heavily.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome's voice was burdened with worry. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Ugh!" Inu Yasha clenched his chest where the wound was. "What's wrong with me? Why isn't it healing?"  
  
"The bullet must still be inside you!" Kagome's eyes turned teary. "We have to get it out and fast!"  
  
"I can get it out." said Miroku. "But I'm gonna need you and Shippo to give me a hand."  
  
"What can we do?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Bring him over here." Miroku pointed to a tree in the nearby park. "Grab his arms and hold him still!"  
  
Kagome and Shippo gulped as they peered over at Inu Yasha. He was cringing and clasping the injury tightly. Holding him down would not be an easy task. Reluctantly, they pinned Inu Yasha's arms down as Miroku pulled open the fire rat yukata.  
Inu Yasha snarled and growled in agony, baring his long, white fangs. Thanks to the protective robe, the bullet had only punctured the skin and was sitting in plain view just inside the wound. Obviously, the demon blood in the hanyou's veins had naturally tried to mend the torn flesh, but the foreign object had prevented it from doing so.  
  
Miroku carefully and cautiously reached forward to pull the offending ammunition. The second he brushed against it, Inu Yasha screamed.  
  
"THAT HURTS, DAMN IT!" the hanyou roared.  
  
"As do my ears after THAT outburst!" came the houshi's reply.  
  
Then Kagome saw something she had never thought Inu Yasha capable of doing. He was crying. Crying! Even when Sesshoumaru had put his arm through him, Inu Yasha had not shed a single tear. Now, huge, salty tears were streaming down his face as Miroku tried again to remove the bullet from the demon's chest. Kagome could only watch and cringe as the priest slowly and agonizingly pulled the metal slug from Inu Yasha's chest.  
  
Almost immediately, Inu Yasha's injuries began to heal rapidly on their own. After all the noise, they would have to hurry home to escape any unwanted attention. Inu Yasha was still in a lot of pain, but the best place that he could rest and recover completely would be at the shrine. The group made their way back without any more uncomfortable confrontations.  
  
Back at the shrine, Kagome and the others explained what had happened and Inu Yasha was put straight to bed, despite his stubborn protests. It had been a very exhausting day for everyone, and soon enough, everyone had gone to bed.  
  
But there was one person who could not fall asleep. Kagome lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling and the glow in the dark star stickers on it. All she could think about was Inu Yasha, downstairs and struggling to sleep. Quietly, she slipped out of bed and crept downstairs.  
  
Kagome's actions had not gone undetected. As she neared Inu Yasha's futon on the living room floor, his ears perked right up and his nose twitched anxiously.  
  
"Kagome…?" Inu Yasha uttered drowsily.  
  
"Shh…" Kagome hushed him quietly. "I was worried about you, so I came down to see how you're doing."  
  
"Why?" his brow creased.  
  
"Because…" she stuttered. "Because I care about you… and I want to know if you're feeling any better."  
  
"If you mean if my wound has healed up, the answer is almost." Inu Yasha lifted heavy eyelids to look at her.  
  
"But are you feeling better?" she pressed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." he answered.  
  
Kagome's soft scent began to fill his sensitive nose. Somehow, Inu Yasha felt comforted by her presence and longed for more. As hard as it was, the dog demon swallowed the huge lump of pride in his throat and asked something he hadn't dared to ask for a very long time.  
  
"Your lap…" he said. "Can I please… rest my head on your lap, Kagome?"  
  
Feeling intensely shocked and compassionate at the same time, Kagome smiled and moved to rest the dog demon's head on her lap. He wasn't nearly in half as bad of a condition as he had been the first time he had asked her to do it, but the soothing scent that radiated from her was teasing him enough to ask again.  
  
"I-I'm sorry…" Inu Yasha slurred.  
  
"For what?" Kagome blinked.  
  
"For being such a jerk." his hoarse voice uttered. "I've been a self-centered, fool-hearty jerk to you for no reason, and I'm sorry for that."  
  
"It's ok, Inu Yasha," Kagome could feel the blush coloring her cheeks. "But tell me something. Why is this coming out now?"  
  
"That girl…" the hanyou forced out. "There have been things I've thought of, things I've wanted to say and to do, that just can't come out into the open or we'll both be in danger!"  
  
"Both of us?" she blinked.  
  
"Yes." he continued. "Kagome, I'm neither a human nor a demon. I'm stuck in the middle, and all that I know is what I'm not. No matter where I go, I'll never be accepted by humans or demons."  
  
"But what does that have to do with me being in danger along with you?" Kagome urged him to continue.  
  
"My thoughts…" Inu Yasha struggled to say what he wanted right. "Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?" she replied.  
  
"Tell me. What do you think of when you're carrying Shippo in your arms?" he asked.  
  
"Shippo?" she responded. "Well,… uh… he's warm, fuzzy, and cute. It's like carrying a little kid and taking care of him. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Did you ever think to yourself-" a lump of fright cut him short.  
  
"Did I ever think what?" Kagome anxiously inquired.  
  
"N-Nevermind." Inu Yasha turned his face away from hers, staring at nothing in the room.  
  
"No!" she demanded. "Finish what you were going to say!"  
  
"I can't!" he gritted his teeth, infuriated he had let out what he had. Inu Yasha tensed so much that he bit his lip, drawing a pin-head sized drop of blood.  
  
"Stop that and tell me what you were going to say!" Kagome urged. "I promise I won't tell anyone!"  
  
Inu Yasha was on the verge of shedding tears again, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. If he told her everything, perhaps he wouldn't cry, but then she might laugh, slap, or even 'O'-word him for thinking such things. That would embarrass him to the limit and he'd certainly go off somewhere to cry alone. Damn this human blood! It made him weak! It gave him… emotions… something most demons don't have.  
  
"I've had dreams…" he forced out. "Where you're holding someone in your arms… and it isn't Shippo…"  
  
Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Things were slowly starting to come together, but she wanted him to finish, just to be sure of it.  
  
"Who is it, then?" she said nervously.  
  
"I didn't know until recently." Inu Yasha replied. "All I know is that she had black hair that shines when the light hits it… and…"  
  
The words refused to come out of his mouth, and so the dog demon twitched his two fluffy white ears to say what his mouth could not. The moment of silence that followed would've made a pin drop sound as loud as cannon firing.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Inu Yasha dreamt of her? And with a child? Wait a second, that visual description sounded like…  
  
"W-What are you…what are you saying… Inu Yasha?" Kagome tensed as she waited for the answer she had a feeling was coming.  
  
"I don't know how else to say it to you, Kagome." his eyes were starting to water, but he forced the urge to cry a few feet back. "I l-… l--… like y- I… love… you!"  
  
In a split second, Inu Yasha had his arms over his face, shielding it from any blows Kagome might deal him. Kagome was utterly speechless. He said it. He had actually said it! This stubborn, brash, loud and potty-mouthed half demon had just admitted his feelings to her! Where had that tough exterior gone? Had it been Chikara's presence that had crumbled it away?  
  
Kagome felt Inu Yasha tremble in her lap. Gently, she took him by the wrists and pulled his arms away from his face. His eyes were wet, as were the sleeves of his yukata.  
  
"I'm sorry!" he stuttered through clenched teeth. He was still anticipating abuse and was just waiting for that heart-shattering smack or slam of his head to the floor. "I'm sorry! I'm spitting stupidity! I'll shut up now!"  
  
"Inu Yasha." Kagome's voice was soft and soothing as she gently touched his face. The trembling seemed to stop, but Inu Yasha refused to open his eyes. "I've never seen you like this. And if it's really stupidity you're spouting, then why are you crying?"  
  
"Because I'm weak!" he growled.  
  
"That's not true!" she retorted. "You're the strongest person I know!"  
  
"Feh! What do you know?" Inu Yasha sat up, facing away from her. "You were living safe and sound before you were pulled down the well, and you only say that because I've killed nearly every demon we've encountered!"  
  
"You're wrong!" Kagome stated. "What good is a strong body and a demon-killing record behind you if there isn't a strong heart beating in the chest?"  
  
"Where I come from, that's everything!" he answered.  
  
"Inu Yasha, look at me." she said sternly.   
  
"No."  
  
"Turn around and face me, Inu Yasha!"  
  
"That sounds like a challenge!"  
  
"And you're running away from it in case you haven't noticed!"  
  
"I run from no one!"  
  
"Then turn around and look at me!"  
  
Grudgingly, Inu Yasha turned his head and stared at her.  
  
"Turn completely around, so that you don't have to strain your neck!" Kagome ordered. Inu Yasha did as he was told.  
  
"Now I want you to tell me everything." she said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About what's on your mind and your feelings."  
  
"Demons don't have feelings!"  
  
"But half-demons do."  
  
Inu Yasha was about to counter that when he realized that he couldn't. At this point, it would be useless to lie to her. He had already confessed that he loved her and that he wanted to… well… eventually have a family, so what else could he possibly lose beyond this point?  
  
"Alright," he sighed, relenting the tough-guy act. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Why have you been so mean all this time if that's the way you feel about me?" she asked.  
  
"At first, I was afraid of you." Inu Yasha began. "I thought you were Kikyou, but once I realized you and her were two different people, I didn't want you to get close."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I've learned through firsthand experience that if I care for someone, they're going to die."  
  
"That's silly!" Kagome said. "I'm still alive."  
  
"Yeah, but you've had some very close calls!"  
  
"Hey, like you've said before, I'm too stubborn to kill!"  
  
"You don't understand." he continued. "Despite what you've seen and heard, I cared for my mother very much, and she was killed."  
  
"But that's just one incident."  
  
"Let me finish."  
  
"Go ahead." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Then Kikyou showed up." Inu Yasha stared at the floor, knowing that Kagome was uncomfortable when the subject was her past incarnation. "I tried to keep my distance from her, but, the baka that I am, I started to care for her too. Naraku took care of her."  
  
"I see…" Kagome joined Inu Yasha at staring at the floor.  
  
"But there's another reason I didn't want to get close." He reluctantly proceeded.  
  
"What is it?" she looked up at him.  
  
"My parents died because of their feelings towards one another, and I was lucky to survive the onslaught that eventually followed." He paused, struggling to make what he had to say come out as subtle as possible. "If my feelings for you were ever made public knowledge, every demon in existence would hunt us down and kill us, and I don't want to lose you too, Kagome."  
  
It made sense. Inu Yasha had lived a miserable existence as a result of his heritage and he didn't want her to get involved. He had pushed her away to keep her out of harm's way, although searching for the shards wasn't much safer.  
  
"One more thing, Inu Yasha." Kagome tried to hide a yawn that was creeping up on her. "What do you think of… Chikara, our… you know…"  
  
"I…" he blushed. "I don't know what to make of her. I mean, it's not possible, but… the proof is right there in front of me and…"  
  
"And…" Kagome repeated.  
  
"And… well,… I…" Inu Yasha could only gaze at Kagome, his eyes reflecting worry and affection at the same time. "Now everyone knows that we're going to… uh… how can I put this?"  
  
"Get together?" she blushed.  
  
"I guess you could put it that way." he replied. "Now that they know, you and I are already in danger."  
  
"But our friends are the only ones that know!" Kagome blinked.  
  
"How do you know that while we were talking in the Sengoku Jidai one of Naraku's lackies or Jaken wasn't listening in on us? All it's going to take is for one of them to know in order for the news to spread and the trouble to start!"  
  
"I see…" Kagome stared at the floor again.  
  
"Listen," said Inu Yasha. "We're both tired, but before you go back to bed, you must swear to me that none of this conversation will go beyond you and me. Swear it!"  
  
"I promise, Inu Yasha." Kagome nodded. "This is just between you and me."  
  
"One more thing." he continued. "No matter what happens, we must act as though this conversation never took place, or people might get suspicious, understand?"  
  
"Yes." Kagome replied.  
  
"Good." He yawned. "Now let's get some sleep!"  
  
Inu Yasha curled up on his futon and was soon fast asleep, hugging the sheathed Tetsusaiga as though it was a teddy bear. Kagome smiled and returned to bed.  
  
Outside the partially open window, a familiar shi-bun-youkai with silvery black hair sat smiling satisfactorily. She put her hands together and looked towards the midnight skies.  
  
"Domo arigatou, Kami-sama!" she laughed inwardly. "It's about time!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How am I doing so far? Was this chapter too mushy? Not mushy enough? Either way, I'm sure most of you are looking forward to reading about them going to the States. That'll be in the next chapter, I promise! 


	9. We're Coming to America

Untitled Document

**Shi-Bun-No-Ichi Yasha**

Part 9

"I'm still sleepy!" Shippo yawned as he uncurled himself from the fluffy ball he had been. 

"Come on, fox!" Inu Yasha groggily lifted Shippo up by the tail and set him on his furry little feet. "Kagome says we need to get our… uh… passport things today." 

"Can't I just sleep a little more?" the fox kid rubbed his eyes. 

"No!" snapped Inu Yasha impatiently. 

A delicious smell wafted from the kitchen, and soon, two demons, a priest, and an exterminator were sitting anxiously at the table. Mrs. Higurashi was serving up the most delicious breakfast any of them had ever seen, let alone tasted! 

"MMmm!" Shippo grinned as he stuffed his little face. "This is great! What is it?" 

"They're called pancakes." Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "I'm glad you like them. I guess they don't have the recipe where you come from." 

"That's 'cause pancakes are American, Okaa-san." Kagome entered the merry breakfast scene. "Back in those days, foreign stuff was banned." 

"Very good, Kagome!" said Grandpa as he set his rice bowl down. "No foreign influences were permitted until the Meiji Restoration." 

"The Meiji clan reclaims the throne?" Miroku looked up from his food. 

"Guys," Kagome laughed. "Don't get Grandpa started. He could talk about this stuff for hours on end!" 

There was a knock at the door. Souta, who had just come downstairs, answered it. After a while, he came into the kitchen with a letter in his hand. 

"Who was at the door, Souta?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. 

"Some girl," Souta shrugged. "She handed this to me and told me to give it to Kagome… You know, I could swear I've seen her somewhere before, but I can't tell where. She looked kinda like Kagome." 

Everyone turned toward Inu Yasha and Kagome, who were stuffing their faces with more shoyu rice. Only the monk, the exterminator, and the fox demon knew who had paid them a visit, and they were staring at that person's parents. The dog demon was holding the rice bowl close to his face to keep an uncomfortable blush from showing. 

"Aren't you gonna open it, nee-chan?" Souta handed his sister the letter. Kagome reluctantly took the paper and opened it up. The stationary had a chibi Inu Yasha next to the words 'From the Yasha household' at the very top.The message read: 

_Dear Okaa-san, _

_Everything is all set for everyone's trip to America. I snuck into your room a little while ago and left the tickets on the desk. All you need is the passports and you're all set. I would've given them to you personally, but I didn't want to risk hanging around too long and being seen by Higurashi-obaa or Souta-oji. I have a bad feeling about the museum the shard is in. Please hurry once you get there! I'll be waiting! _

_Chikara_

"What's it say, nee-chan?" asked Souta anxiously. 

"Uh, nothing." Kagome folded the paper and tucked it into her pocket. "Just a bunch of homework assignments from school." 

Shippo flopped over on his back and burped, clearly indicating that he was full. Everyone else finished up their breakfast and prepared to go. 

*********************************************************

"I thought I didn't have to dress in those clothes until we got to America!" Inu Yasha grumbled when Kagome told him to go change. 

"We're going to have our passport pictures taken, so we kinda need to look like we're from this time period." 

Inu Yasha stepped out of the bathroom, and all Kagome could do was stare and smile. The cap fit him perfectly; Kagome had been worried that the holes she had made for his ears wouldn't be in the right places, but they were. The brightly-colored Dragon Ball Z shirt reflected his tough, defiant attitude just as well as his yukata, if not more. Inu Yasha tried crouching down, having difficulty doing so because of the jeans. Kagome looked him over approvingly. 

"You look great!" she cried. 

"If you call having this tough jean-leather hakama great," he scowled. "I wonder what other tortuous clothing this world has to offer!" 

"The shirt looks good on you too." she smiled. 

"Yeah," Inu Yasha tugged gently at the shirt to admire its design. "I have to admit this isn't TOO bad. I actually kinda like it!" 

"This coming from the dog demon that wanted nothing to do with modern day clothes?" Kagome snickered. "Who would've thought?!" 

"Oh shut up!" he snapped as he turned around. "I'd still prefer my yukata anyday!" 

"Eh?" Kagome took a closer look at him. "Inu Yasha, where are your sneakers?" 

"Sneakers?" he blinked, puzzled. "Oh! You mean those weird shoes. I don't need them, you know that!" 

"Inu Yasha!" she scolded gently. "You have to put the shoes on. A lot of places won't let you in without shoes." 

"Feh! If anyone gives me a hard time, I'll-" he stopped himself when he noticed Kagome giving him the 'Osuwari' glare. 

"Ok! Ok!" he relented, returning to the bathroom. "I'll wear the damn snookers or whatever they're called!" 

A short time later, Sango emerged from Kagome's room in her new attire. She twirled around, admiring how the modern day clothes looked on her. Miroku and Shippo changed in Kagome's room, but after Kagome found Miroku peeping through her underwear draw, she promptly threw him out. 

Everyone met up downstairs. Shippo laughed at Inu Yasha's shirt and was quickly pounded for it. Miroku nearly drooled at the sight of Sango in her new clothes. She responded by smacking him with Hiraikotsu. Kagome could only smile. 

"Are we all set to go?" she asked. 

"As ready as we'll ever be, I guess!" Miroku laughed. 

"Then let's get going." said Kagome as she headed out the door. "We'll have to catch a bus to get downtown." 

"Eh?" Inu Yasha blinked. "What's a bus? And how do you catch one?" 

Kagome just face-faulted. 

**************************************************

Fortunately for Kagome, Inu Yasha was the only one who had given the photographers a hard time. The others, Shippo included, had all remained surprisingly calm when the flash went off to take their pictures. Inu Yasha, on the other hand, didn't take thinks so lightly. Even though she had explained cameras to her friends as best she could, Inu Yasha continued to insist that the camera was stealing his soul. After scaring the crap out of the photographers and a few Osuwari's later, the dog demon finally relented and grudgingly allowed his picture to be taken. 

"I told you that there was nothing to worry about!" Kagome scolded him. 

"Anything that can paint my image that quickly HAS to be evil!" Inu Yasha retorted. 

"It wasn't so bad, Inu Yasha." Said Miroku. "I admit, I was a bit nervous at first, but once I saw that Kagome and Sango were ok, I had nothing to fear." 

"Feh!" spat Inu Yasha. "Laugh now, houshi, but when you start losing your soul, don't come begging to me to go save it!" 

"Heh! Even I'm not afraid of getting my picture taken!" Shippo teased. 

"Oh!" Kagome stopped suddenly. 

"What!? What is it?" Inu Yasha demanded. 

Kagome suddenly burst into laughter before she picked up Shippo. 

"What's so funny, Kagome?" the fox boy asked. 

"Shippo," she giggled. "You were using an illusion to look human, right?" 

"Well, yeah." Shippo blinked. "You told me to so that I would look human. Why?" 

"I just remembered something Grandpa taught me!" she grinned. "Fox illusions don't show up in mirrors or pictures!" 

"Huh?" Shippo thought about that for a moment before it hit him. "Oh yeah! That's right! But wait a minute, that happens in pictures too?" 

"Now that you mention it," Sango scratched her chin. "Kagome's right. If a fox in disguise reflects in water, the illusion can't be seen. But would that work for a modern day picture?" 

"Well," said Kagome as she set Shippo back on the ground. "A picture is a little bit like a reflection, so I guess it could work the same way. When we take pictures in America, we'll see how they come out." 

"OH, NO!" Inu Yasha stopped immediately. "I am NOT taking any more pictures! I'd like to keep my soul, if you don't mind!" 

"How many times do I have to tell you!?" Kagome scolded. "Cameras do not steal souls!" 

"To the day I die, I will never, EVER have my picture taken again!" Inu Yasha crossed his arms tightly. 

"They're just a way of preserving memories forever." Kagome tried reasoning once more. "Trust me, if your soul were being stolen, I wouldn't have let them take any pictures of us." 

"Feh! See if I believe that!" 

"OSUWARI!" 

*CRASH!* 

************************************************************

The day finally arrived to head for America. Kagome and her family helped Inu Yasha and the others pack up and prepare for the trip. Needless to say, the feudal-age visitors were dumbfounded by all the luggage they'd have to be taking with them. Kagome grabbed the tickets and soon the group was out the door and on its way to the airport. 

Getting through security was long and extensive. The airport personnel eyed Inu Yasha suspiciously, never having seen such unusual and silvery hair before. Shippo had been instructed to carry a lot of magic leaves with him since he would have to be turning himself into a human very often. 

Miroku and Sango weren't without troubles of their own either. The monk was uneasy about stepping through the metal detectors because they wouldn't let him pass without taking off the metal rosary binding his cursed hand. Thankfully, Kagome had brought along some of her grandfather's anti-evil tags, which he used to contain the Air Rip temporarily as he passed through the metal detectors. Sango didn't fare much better, as the security personnel insisted that she hand over her giant boomerang. Luckily, Kagome saved the day by explaining that it was a harmless costume prop for an anime convention in the States. 

"What's an anime convention?" Sango asked Kagome after they had left the intrusive personnel behind. 

"It's a gathering where people go to celebrate and enjoy anime." Kagome tried explaining. 

"What's anime?" Shippo popped into the conversation. 

"Uh…well…" Kagome thought for a moment. "Uh… you remember how the TV back home had moving pictures on it?" 

"Yeah," Sango and Shippo nodded. 

"Well, the moving pictures with bright colors and weird-looking people and animals are called anime." 

"Oh yeah! I remember those!" Shippo smiled. "There was a funny one on your TV about a boy that turned into a girl with cold water! So that's anime!" 

"So these anime conventions are to celebrate the anime moving pictures?" Sango continued. 

"Yeah," Kagome nodded. "But you don't just go there to watch anime. Merchants and storekeepers also go there to buy and sell statues and still pictures of anime characters. Some people that go even dress up like their favorite characters!" 

"Wow!" cried Shippo. "Cool!" 

"Feh!" Inu Yasha interrupted. "What a bunch of bakas! A boy turning into a girl with cold water? Ha! Whoever came up with that story oughtta create something worthwhile, like a story about demons!" 

"Actually," Kagome thought for a moment. "I think the creator, Rumiko Takahashi, did do a story about demons, but I can't seem to remember the name of it…" 

"Flight 17…" a voice announced over the intercom. "Flight 17 is now boarding." 

"Where's that voice coming from?!" Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles and exposed his claws, ready for an attack. 

"W-was that a-a ghost?" Shippo clung to Kagome tighter than a fungus to a tree. Nothing Kagome could do physically could pry the fox off of her. 

"No! No, that's just the intercom!" she tried reassuring them. "Someone is using a machine to make his voice very loud so that everyone can hear what he has to say. There's no ghost here!" 

"A-are you sure?" Sango still looked around nervously. 

"I'm positive." Kagome gestured for them to calm down. "And by the way, Flight 17 is the plane we're taking, so let's get going!" 

They boarded the plane without much of a fuss and settled in for the long ride. Until Kagome strapped him in, Shippo simply could not keep his paws to himself. 

"Kagome, what are all those buttons for?" the fox demon pointed. 

"They're for turning small lights on and off" Kagome explained. "And there's one that will call for the lady if we need anything." 

"Uh… Kagome…" said Miroku as he stared out the window. "This 'air-plane' is quite big and looks extremely heavy. How is this thing capable of flying?" 

"You'll see once it takes off." Kagome smiled. 

Soon, the captain's voice came over the intercom and announced that they were ready for take off. Kagome couldn't help but laugh as her friends were amazed and startled by the loud roar of the engine. The plane started to move forward, and the two demons clung to the armrests for dear life. Frightened as he was, Miroku watched out the window to see just how this enormous metal bird took flight. He shut the shade quickly as he saw the ground fall away beneath them. Shippo and Inu Yasha were so terrified that their claws were literally unpryable from the armrests. Sango struggled not to panic in light of the situation. Kagome could only giggle. 

Eventually, the group became accustomed to the atmosphere and settled down. Shippo was out like a light in no time. The flight attendants found the little boy adorable and gave him a blanket. A little later, they came around with refreshments, and the group helped themselves to the offered snacks. 

"This is amazing, Kagome!" said Sango. "To be able to travel like this is beyond anything the Emperor could've ever done!" 

"I guess it is kinda cool." said Kagome. "Even I'm impressed, and I've lived with this sort of thing all of my life!" 

"Hey, Kagome." Inu Yasha said, snacking on some peanuts. "Do they serve any soup?" 

"That's for later." Kagome replied. "It'll come with supper." 

The dog demon only nodded his acknowledgement, then turned to look around and sweatdropped. Miroku was flirting with a young flight attendant, and just as he was about to give her his special greeting, Sango punched the perverted houshi in the back of the head. 

Shippo woke up in time for supper. His keen little nose had picked up the smell of food and immediately made his stomach growl. Inu Yasha could smell the food too, and it was making him equally hungry as well. Soon, the food was brought to them and when they were through, there was hardly a crumb left. 

A while later, Kagome noticed that Inu Yasha was squirming uncomfortably in his seat. 

"What's wrong, Inu Yasha?" she asked. 

"I have to pee." he replied quietly. 

"That's no problem." Kagome glanced toward the back of the plane, then pointed. "There's a bathroom back there. You can go use it." 

"Kagome," Sango whispered to her friend. "I have to go as well." 

"Sure thing." Said Kagome. "The ladies' room is back there too. Just look for the door with the lady drawn on it." Sango got up and headed to where Kagome had instructed. As she approached, she heard shouting. 

"What are you doing in the girl's room, you pervert!" yelled a lady to a startled Inu Yasha. 

"What does it look like?" Inu Yasha pulled up his pants quickly. 

"GET OUT OF THE GIRL'S ROOM!" yelled Sango and the lady together. 

Back in her seat, Kagome heard the entire scenario and sweatdropped. This was going to be a VERY long trip… 

~~~~~~

How's this coming? Good? Bad? Let me know!


	10. Arrival

Untitled Document

**Shi-Bun-No-Ichi Yasha**

Part 10

After many exhausting hours of travel, two girls, two demons, and a monk finally arrived in Massachusetts of the USA. They disembarked wearily and headed for the luggage pickup. Many people gave the group odd stares, not so much for their appearance as for the baggage they were lugging around: a priest's staff, an enormous boomerang, and a backpack occasionally spilling leaves and acorns due to the antique katana poking out of it. 

"What kind of language are these people talking, Kagome?" Inu Yasha eyed the crowded airport suspiciously. 

"It's English." Kagome replied. "I've been studying it for a while now, but I don't know if that'll be enough to get us by." 

"I'll be glad to help!" came a familiar voice. 

Kagome whipped around to come face to face with Chikara, who was smiling pleasantly at them. Inu Yasha eyed the girl, then looked the other way. 

"Chikara!" Sango and Kagome cried as they embraced the future girl tightly. 

"Hey, I was waiting for you guys!" Chikara grinned. "What kept you?" 

"We couldn't help it." Sango laughed. "We came as fast as we could!" 

"I know, I know." the girl beamed. "So, do any of you know English?" 

"I understand a little bit." said Kagome. 

"This language is so strange!" Sango remarked. "So many words with weird sounds to them!" 

"They say English is the hardest language to learn." Chikara explained. "But knowing a little can get you a lot. Look up there!" 

She pointed to a sign above them that had a whole bunch of things written in different languages. One part was written in Japanese. 

"You see?" she continued. "Here in America, they make it easy for anyone to adapt quickly." 

"Intriguing." Said Miroku. "But how many people can read it?" 

"Everyone learns to read nowadays." Kagome shrugged. "Rich and poor both go to school side by side. Of course, back home, if you're poor, you can't go to college." 

"A higher type of school, I'm guessing?" Miroku inquired. 

"Yup." Chikara replied. "But in America, they have laws to make it possible for everyone to go to college." 

"Whoa!" cried Shippo. 

"This world is even stranger than I thought!" Sango blinked. 

"Tell me about it!" said Shippo. 

Gathering all of their English skills, Chikara and Kagome led the group through customs and out to a taxi. 

"Where are we staying?" Kagome blinked. 

"Okaa-san made arrangements for us to stay at the Moby Dick Motel." Chikara explained. 

"It's a little ways off from where the shard is, but not by much." 

"What did you say the name of the… motel… was?" Miroku looked uneasy. 

"The Moby Dick Motel." Chikara repeated. 

The two demons simply couldn't contain themselves. Shippo went to slap his knee, but accidentally slapped Inu Yasha's cap over his eyes. Still laughing, Inu Yasha bonked Shippo on the head. The fox merely said ouch and continued laughing. Chikara stared at them oddly. 

"Was Otou-sama always like this back then?" Chikara whispered to Kagome. 

"Nah," Kagome replied. "But let 'em laugh. I don't get to see Inu Yasha laugh very often." 

Miroku shook his head. Was the name of the motel THAT funny? He was going to meditate the remainder of the trip, but his curiosity got to him.

"Why would someone give such a name to an inn…er… motel?" the houshi asked. 

"I think there was an old book written here in America that had that name." Kagome stared at the ceiling as she recalled her English studies. "Something about a big, mean white whale that bit off someone's leg." 

"How awful!" the monk remarked. "Why would anyone want the name of such a demon for an inn?" 

Kagome spent the rest of the car ride explaining to Miroku what she knew of how America worked. Meanwhile, each time the white whale's name was mention, Shippo and Inu Yasha would laugh ridiculously. 

***********************************************

They checked into the Moby Dick Motel and settled into their room. The boys would take one bed and two of the girls would take the other, meaning that someone would have to sleep on the floor. Chikara chose to take the floor. 

"It feels warm as if there was a fire going in here, but there is none." said Miroku. 

"The place is heated through vents." Chikara explained. "The fire is elsewhere though." 

"Heat without sun or fire." the houshi shook his head. "And I'm guessing cold can be made anywhere as well?" 

"Check out the fridge." Kagome grinned, pointing to the small refrigerator in the corner of the room. Miroku timidly tugged at the door and was welcomed by a rush of cold air. He slammed the door and grabbed his staff, ready to exorcise a demon if necessary. Shippo just cocked his head to the side curiously. 

"Don't worry, Miroku." Kagome reassured him. "There's no demon in there. It's a machine, like just about everything else nowadays." 

"What is this 'cold box' for?" the monk tapped the fridge cautiously. 

"For keeping food cold and fresh." Chikara answered. 

"Yeah," said Kagome. "Ever wonder how when I first come through the well, we all drink out of metal cans and they're very cold? It's because they've been in one of those things." 

"I… uh… I see…" Miroku blinked, but didn't say anymore. 

"Enough with the dumb talk!" Inu Yasha sat himself down on the bed. "Where's the Shikon shard we came here for? How are we going to get it?" 

"Well, the shard is at the New Bedford Whaling Museum." Chikara explained. "I know it's in a wall painting of Moby Dick-" 

Needless to say, the demons started snickering. Not usually one to punish Shippo and Inu Yasha simultaneously, Kagome sat the giggling, squirming fox demon on the hanyou's lap. Nodding to Chikara, they said the magic word simultaneously. 

OSUWARI! 

*WHAM!!*

Inu Yasha crashed to the floor with Shippo under him. Snickers and giggles quickly turned to groans and curses. Sango and Chikara just snickered under their breath while Miroku sweatdropped. The conversation soon resumed. 

"As I was saying," Chikara continued. "the Shikon shard is in a painting at the museum. But I've got a really bad feeling about it. I don't know why. Maybe I got this 'sixth sense' from being shibun youkai or because of Okaa-san's powers." 

"And Kagome's sense of doom is rarely off." remarked Inu Yasha, cracking his knuckles to bear his claws. "Hehe, I hope whatever we encounter puts up a good fight!"

"I hope that's not the case." said Chikara. "That room is where kids go to play on a giant model boat. If there's a fight, they could get hurt or worse!" 

"Feh!" Inu Yasha spat. "If those brats don't wanna die, they'll move!" 

"It's not that easy, Inu Yasha." Kagome stared at him seriously. "Movies and television are so advanced these days that the kids might think it's all just a harmless act and stay to watch. We can't have that if a fight breaks out!" 

"Yeah, dog-breath!" Shippo hit Inu Yasha's arm lightly. "What if it was Chikara that was in danger? Would you worry then?" 

"How many times do I have to remind you I DIDN'T MATE WITH KAGOME!" Inu Yasha roared. 

"SHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Kagome shushed loudly. "The neighbors don't need to hear you!" 

"Feh!" Inu Yasha sharply turned away. "What do I care? It's not like they can understand me anyway!" 

"But they can hear you and get us all kicked out!" Kagome death-glared. 

"And personally," Miroku said, pressing down on one of the beds. "I would much rather sleep indoors rather than outdoors." 

"Anyways," Chikara continued. "What I think we should do is-" 

"And since WHEN do the travel plans fall to a little shrimp like you?" Inu Yasha glared. 

"I'm from the future, Otou-baka!" Chikara made an annoyed face at the dog demon that Kagome recognized from all the times it had been given to her, Inu Yasha's courtesy no less. "I know where we're going, when we're going, and how we're gonna go about getting the shard. Do you wanna argue with me?" 

"You're not even old enough to mate, nevermind make decisions for the group!" Inu Yasha barked back. "Now shut up and let the adults handle this!" 

"You don't even know enough to plan out tomorrow's schedule!" Chikara growled. "Let me handle it!" 

"No!" 

"Yes!" 

"No!"

"Yes!" 

Staring at the arguing pair were four sets of rather bored-looking eyes. They listened to the pointless argument, sighed, and sweatdropped. 

"Oi…" uttered Miroku. "Those two are most definitely related." 

"I don't care what anyone else thinks." said Kagome. "She is definitely Inu Yasha's kid." 

"No kidding." added Sango. 

**************************************************

It was getting late. Everyone was about to crawl in bed when Kagome took a whiff of the room. She glared at the boys, then at herself and the girls. 

"It's been a really long trip." she said. "I think we should clean up." 

"Where's the hot spring around here?" Inu Yasha glanced out the window. 

"There are no hot springs in this part of America." said Chikara. "We bathe in the shower." 

"Oh jeez," Kagome sweatdropped. "I'm gonna have to teach them how to use the shower and the soaps…" 

Miroku and Sango were easy to teach, but the demons, on the other hand, required a bit more patience. The perverted houshi tried several times to sneak in on Sango, but was foiled each time by Kagome and Inu Yasha. After everyone else had taken their showers, it was Inu Yasha and Shippo's turn. Despite the dog demon's protests, Kagome had the two demons go in the shower together because Shippo was too short to reach the knob. 

Once that bathroom door shut, utter chaos ensued. Shippo kept complaining that the water was too hot for him while Inu Yasha insisted the temperature was just fine. After shampooing his head, Shippo asked for more so that he could wash his tail too, but by that time, Inu Yasha had used up the rest of the bottle for himself. Another argument ensued and the sound of a stone Jizu was heard hitting the floor of the tub, followed by some very foul language by the afflicted dog demon. The shower finally ended after a brief soap scramble and the sound of water hitting the bathroom walls. 

The door finally opened and the two demons walked out, hitting each other with one hand and holding the towels to their waists with the other. Inu Yasha hadn't bothered to put one on his head, so his soaked silvery mane was dripping everywhere. Shippo was so small that he didn't even need a full sized towel; three hand towels did the job perfectly. Aside from the obvious one around his waist, the little fox demon had one towel on his head and another one just for his tail. The two of them were still arguing. 

"Why'd you have to soak me after I was already dry?" Shippo complained. 

"If you didn't wanna get wet, you should've stepped out of the bathroom like I told you too!" Inu Yasha barked back. 

"You didn't even give me a chance to get out!" 

"Well, that's your problem!" 

"Oh yeah? Kagome's not gonna like what you did in there, dog-breath!" 

"It's perfectly natural!" 

"For you anyway!" 

"You did it too, fox!" 

"Yeah? Well at least I did it behind the shower curtain!" 

"Feh! Like it matters!" 

"It'll matter when Kagome sees and says the magic word!" 

"And what would I be saying the 'O' word for?" Kagome finally interrupted. 

The two demons stared at her and gulped. Then, they turned to one another and pointed toward the open bathroom door. 

Nervously, Kagome made her way over to the bathroom and peeked in. Seeing nothing in the darkness, she entered and turned on the light switch. There was a frightening moment of silence before Kagome screamed bloody murder. 

"**OSUWARIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" she shrieked. Out in main room, one unfortunate dog demon hit the floor harder than he had ever had in his life. Kagome stepped out and glared at both demons, fuming mad. Shippo promptly scrambled under the bed. 

"What happened?!" Sango stepped forward. 

Kagome didn't answer her. Instead, she stepped right up to Inu Yasha, almost threatening to strangle him. "

YOU DOG!" she hollered, shaking her finger at him. "YOU DO NOT SHAKE WATER OFF IN THE HOUSE! BAD DOG! BAD DOG! **OSUWARI**!!!!!" 

*WHAM!* 

**OSUWARI! **

*WHAM!* 

After that, Chikara lost count of exactly how many times her young mother slammed her future father into the floor. But Inu Yasha wasn't the only one getting punishment coming to him. Kagome asked Sango to drag Shippo out from under the bed so that he could get what was due to him. The taijiya almost felt bad when she handed the fox boy over to Kagome's wrath. Shippo was let off a little easier though, since all the water he had shaken off had stayed in the tub.Once Inu Yasha could get up, Kagome had them both dry off the bathroom. 

Later that night, after all the plans for the following day had been made and the bathroom was somewhat back to normal, everyone said their good nights and went to bed. Inu Yasha couldn't sleep, however. He was too used to sitting up and keeping watch, even if they were perfectly safe in their motel room. He slid to the floor taking his pillow with him. As he lay there on the carpeted floor, the dog demon began absent-mindedly pulling snarls out of his long hair. 

Inu Yasha's actions did not go unnoticed. As he fiddled with his hair, he growled softly whenever he had to rip a few strands apart. Quietly, Kagome picked up her brush from the nightstand and got up.

"What do you want, wench?" he glared at her coldly. 

"Do you need help with that?" she said, ignoring the biting word. 

"No." 

"Those are some pretty nasty snarls you got there." she held the brush out to him. "You can use this if you want."

"I don't need your stupid brush!" he growled. "And I don't need you trying to suck up and get on my good side, not after what you did earlier!" 

"Well, you should've known better than to do that indoors." 

"I'm a dog demon, for crying out loud! What do you expect?" 

"You're half dog demon." 

"Rub it in, why don't you?" 

"What I meant by that is that you're human too. Did you ever do that indoors when you were little?" 

"I was only indoors at night. No one in the house wanted me around except my mother." 

"So you bathed outdoors?" 

"All the time. There were hot springs only a short walk from the house." 

"I see." 

"What do you mean, 'you see?'" 

"Now that I know that, I'm sorry I punished you so badly." 

"Yeah, well, sorry isn't gonna take the pain out of my back, wench." 

"Maybe not, but this should do the trick." Kagome handed him two aspirin and poured him some water. He took the pills and water in his hands and looked back up at her suspiciously. 

"What is this?" he asked. 

"It's medicine." she explained. "It'll make you feel better faster. Don't chew them. Just swallow them with the water and you'll be ok." 

"You nearly kill me, then hand me something that's supposed to make me feel better?" he glared at her. "How do I know this isn't poison?" 

"If I wanted to poison you, Inu Yasha, which I definitely don't, I would've put something in your ramen a long time ago. I thought you trusted me just a little more than that!" 

Inu Yasha took the medicine and gulped down the water. He finished by wiping his mouth with his sleeves. 

"I don't know anymore." he said. "One minute, you're in the worst of moods, and the next, you're trying to heal me up. I don't get you at all!" 

"I lost my temper." Kagome bowed her head. "I shouldn't have been that hard on you and I regret it." 

"That's for sure!" Inu Yasha tugged hard at another tangle in his hair and ripped it apart. 

"Turn around." said Kagome.

"Why?" 

"Just turn around, Inu Yasha." 

"What are you trying to pull?" 

"Nothing" Kagome kneeled down behind him and slowly ran the comb through his hair. He grabbed her wrist in mid-stroke. 

"Stop it." Inu Yasha ordered. 

"Why?" 

"I told you I don't need it. Go back to bed and leave me alone." 

"You're hair's badly tangled. Let me brush it." 

"No." 

"Why?" 

"Because I said so." 

"Give me a reason, Inu Yasha." 

"I don't want you brushing my hair!" Inu Yasha's grip on her wrist tightened slightly. 

"What's so wrong with me brushing your hair?" 

"It hurts." 

A flashback appeared in Inu Yasha's mind, one he had hoped to permanently forget, but remembered because of Kagome just now. 

*******Flashback*******

"Ow! Stop it!" cried five-year-old Inu Yasha. 

"Shut up and sit still, you little mongrel!" snapped the court lady brushing his hair. 

"Stop brushing so hard!" he wailed. "That hurts! Hahaue never hurts me!" 

"I'm not your mother now, am I?" the lady continued to brush roughly. "If it was up to me, you'd be left out in the woods somewhere all alone. Mononoke like you don't even deserve a first breath!" 

"Enough!" came a familiar voice. "If you're not going to do it nicely, then go back to the garden where you belong!" 

Inu Yasha turned to see his mother coming toward them. Anger was evident in her expression as she snatched the brush from the rude woman. 

"It's about time you showed up." the court lady said harshly. "I'm sick of watching your little brat! Real dogs have more manners than that mutt of yours!" 

"Shut your mouth, wench!" Inu Yasha smacked the rude woman in the leg, leaving four deep scratches. The woman cried out in pain. 

"Inu Yasha!" his mother scolded and pulled him over to her. 

"When His Lordship hears of this," the woman limped away. "He'll give that brat the thrashing of its life!" 

Little Inu Yasha growled as the woman hobbled away, but made no further insults. After the court lady had gone, Inu Yasha's mother turned him around to face her. 

"Where did you hear that word, my son?" she interrogated. 

"Sesshou-anchan used to say it all the time when we lived with Otou-sama." he answered plainly. 

Sesshoumaru. That older son of the late Demon of the Western Lands knew every foul word in existence and cared not whether he repeated them in front of children or adults. It was no wonder that Inu Yasha had picked at least something up from him. 

"Don't say such things anymore, Inu-chan." She said softly, but sternly. "Words can hurt as badly as claws."

******End Flashback******

By the time Inu Yasha had come out of his daydreaming and realized it, Kagome had already been brushing his hair for a while. She wasn't being rough, but it wasn't quite the same as when his mother used to brush it. In fact, Inu Yasha had to admit to himself, she was brushing it better than his mother had. Her strokes were soft and gentle. Inu Yasha had never let anyone touch his hair as a result of his awful childhood memories. But somehow, feeling Kagome slowly running the comb through his hair made him want to change that attitude. 

"That's… kinda nice…" he purred. 

"See?" Kagome answered softly. "It's not so bad, and I've almost got all of the tangles out." 

"Thank you…" Inu Yasha's head bobbed drowsily. 

"You're welcome." She whispered as she set down the brush. "I'm going to bed now, Inu Yasha. Good night." 

"Goo' nigh'…" Inu Yasha mumbled as he laid down and fell asleep. 

~~~~~~

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I had alot I wanted to put into it! I hope you find it worth the wait!

Note: Hahaue is a term little children use to refer to their mothers. I used it here because I heard it used in the anime.

Liked it? Hated it? I gotta know! Please tell me!


	11. The Museum

Untitled Document 

**Shi-Bun-No-Ichi Yasha**

**by Kota Magic**

**Part 11**

Chikara was anxious to head for the museum and get the Shikon shard the next morning, but Sango and the others wanted to check out the area before rushing into what was hopefully not a deadly battle. With the money earned from the museum sale still abundant and now converted to American currency, the group set out to explore the Downtown New Bedford area. 

"All these buildings are made of stone, like castles." Inu Yasha remarked. "And there's nothing but whaling stuff everywhere you look!" 

"These buildings are obviously much older than most that we've seen." said Miroku. "Uh… what are those windows protruding from the roofs for?"

"Hm?" Chikara looked where Miroku was staring. "Oh! Those are called widow watches." 

"Widow watches?" Kagome and Shippo blinked. 

"Yup." Chikara smiled knowingly. "When men went whaling, the wives would go up to the widow watch towers and gaze toward the ocean to see if their husbands' ships were anywhere in sight. The fact that many never came back gave the towers their names." 

"How sad!" Kagome remarked. 

"Feh!" spat Inu Yasha. "If they didn't want to be widows, they should've married someone else!" 

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome scolded. "How can you be so insensitive?" 

"It's the damn truth!" the dog demon continued. "Why get attached if you're just gonna lose them? It's pointless!" 

"_You're the one to talk!_" Kagome forced herself not to say. "_You've been through it twice already and I know now that you love me just the same._" 

"For someone who's half human, you're pretty damn clueless about feelings!" said Shippo, getting in Inu Yasha's face. The dog demon simply yanked him by the tail and dropped him to the floor. 

"Feh!" Inu Yasha turned away disgustedly. "Feelings just make decisions harder to do!" 

Kagome was absolutely fuming. She had had more than enough of that hypocritical dog demon's attitude. 

"OSUWARI!" she barked. 

*WHAM!* 

Inu Yasha hit the concrete pavement with a painful crunch. Struggling to lift his head, he muttered curses that would make even the most foul-mouthed sailor cringe. 

They approached the New Bedford Whaling Museum cautiously, as though waiting for some foreboding creature to come out and attack. Kagome paid the admission fees and rejoined the group. 

"So where's the shard?" Inu Yasha glanced around. 

"This way," Chikara pointed. "It's in the room with the Lagoda ship." 

The group headed slowly for the destined hallway. Just as they stepped into the doorway, Chikara stopped suddenly and gasped. 

"Eh?" Shippo blinked. 

"What is it?" Sango asked. 

"It's here." Chikara whispered. 

"I feel it too." Kagome glanced ahead. "There's definitely a shard of the jewel in this room!" 

Inu Yasha sniffed the air with his keen nose. The smell of sweaty, rambunctious kids was everywhere, and he growled softly at the fact that it partially clouded the scent of the jewel. Shippo did the same, but was soon distracted by the exhibit. 

"Wow!" the fox demon grinned. "There's a boat in here! How'd they manage to fit it through the puny doors?" 

"This could be dangerous." Miroku said low and seriously. "If a fight does break out, all these children will be in danger!" 

"Where exactly is the jewel, girl?" Inu Yasha stepped forward into the room. 

"Up there." Chikara pointed toward the mural. "It's on the painting of Moby Dick." 

Inu Yasha leapt toward the painting before anyone could protest. Scanning the wall, a gleam of light caught his eye. He grinned as he reached to snatch the shard right off of Moby Dick's brow. Just as his hand neared the fragment, a powerful force blasted him to the floor. The eye in the painting began to glow red. 

"Oh no!" cried Chikara. 

"The painting!" gasped Kagome. "It's coming to life!" 

"I had a feeling it would be too easy just come here and get it!" Miroku remarked. 

Moby Dick slowly began to pull himself out of the mural and towards the Lagoda. The children aboard the boat stopped playing and pointed curiously. 

"**EVERYONE! OFF THE BOAT! QUICKLY!**" Chikara yelled in English.

Several children jumped off the Lagoda immediately at her warning, but others remained still in fascination, fear, or both. Moby Dick's tail finally came free of the mural, and it slammed violently into the side of the boat. People were screaming and running in all directions. One little girl, who had been standing near the edge of the boat when the white whale's tail had hit it, clung to the outer edge of the vessel for dear life. Chikara leapt up skillfully and caught her. 

"Daijoubu?" she asked, forgetting to speak English. 

"Huh?" the little girl blinked confusedly. 

"Are you alright?" Chikara repeated in English. 

"I'm ok." the child replied. "But the whale is breakin' the boat!" 

From seemingly nowhere, Inu Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga. The sword hummed with raw power as its wielder pointed it at its target. 

"Where were you hiding that?" demanded Kagome. 

"You said I couldn't carry it at my side," Inu Yasha explained. "but you never said anything about carrying it on my back under my shirt!" 

He had a point. He also had a huge Dragon Ball Z shirt to hide it under. It made perfect sense. 

The white whale roared a monstrous sound, shaking the entire museum. Everyone readied themselves for battle. Miroku had his hand on the prayer beads, ready to pull them away at a moment's notice. Inu Yasha stood wielding the Tetsusaiga. Sango reached for her boomerang, but realized that she didn't have it. It would've been too big and noticeable to carry around. Shippo's tiny fists were clenched and anxious to release their loads of foxfire. Chikara cracked her knuckles, revealing her claws. 

Moby Dick lunged at them, his narrow jaw and pointed teeth bared murderously. Inu Yasha charged to strike, but Moby swung his tail over his head and slammed the dog demon into the floor harder than any _Osuwari_ from Kagome or Chikara. 

"Kitsune-bi!" Shippo unleashed his azure flames into the enemy's face. Moby Dick recoiled for a moment before tackling Shippo right through the bow of the boat. 

"Shippo!" cried Kagome. 

Miroku leapt up struck down hard across the whale's head with his staff, but the blow did little more than jangle the rings. The large, white tail came around and slapped the houshi down beside Inu Yasha, who was just getting up. 

"If only I had Hiraikotsu with me, I might be able to do something!" cursed Sango. 

"There might be a way!" Chikara leapt over to where Shippo was lying unconscious on the ground. She cradled the little fox demon in her arms, trying to wake him."Shippo! Shippo? Are you ok?" 

Shippo opened his eyes weakly, sporting a dazed expression. He shook his head and tried to focus on who was trying to wake him. 

"Ugh…" he groaned. "What happened?" 

"You took a beating I'm surprised you survived!" Chikara smiled, relieved that the little demon was alive. 

"Oh!" Shippo sat right up when he recalled what was going on. "Where is everybody?" 

"Over there." Chikara pointed. "Sango needs your help badly!" 

"What can I do?" the fox blinked. 

"She left Hiraikotsu back at the motel." Chikara explained. "Do you think you could transform into it for a while?" 

"I'll try!" Shippo reached into his pockets and gasped. "Oh no! I left my leaves in my other clothes!" 

"You mean these leaves?" Chikara handed him five wrinkled leaves she had pulled from her pocket. 

"Yeah!" Shippo cheered and took the leaves from her. "Thanks a bundle!" 

Meanwhile, Inu Yasha was up and slashing at Moby Dick with a ferocity that could put a real dog to shame. Moby Dick reeled with every slash, but healed up almost instantly. There was a sharp smell of paint filling the room. 

"If we don't kill this thing soon," said Kagome. "The smell is going to knock Inu Yasha out!" 

"If it weren't so dangerous," Miroku glared at the beast. "I'd suck it up into the air rip!" 

"We can't do that." Kagome glanced back at the monk. "There are still a lot of people in here as well as priceless artifacts. If you open it up, innocent people might get sucked in." 

"Sango!" yelled Chikara. 

The taijiya turned just in time to catch a giant boomerang heading straight for her. She looked at it, puzzled. It was exactly like Hiraikotsu… except with a fluffy fox tail. 

"Shippo?" Sango blinked. 

"Yes, it's me!" said the boomerang. "I'll be your weapon as best I can!" 

"I see." Sango glared at Inu Yasha as he slashed repeatedly at the white whale. "Maybe if we can split it in two, Inu Yasha might have a chance!" 

"Let's do it!" said Shippo. 

"INU YASHA! MOVE!" the demon killer yelled as she hauled the tailed boomerang lethally at the giant white monster. 

Inu Yasha leapt out of the way as the weapon sliced its target in two. Comprehending the situation, the dog demon slashed downward at the shard on Moby Dick's head. But the white whale had other ideas. It reared its severed head and caught Inu Yasha in its jaws, crunching hard. Inu Yasha screamed in agony as he felt several of his ribs cracking under the intense pressure. Having crushed the hanyou unconscious, Moby Dick dropped him to the floor with a thud. 

"INU YASHA!!!" cried Kagome. 

"No! Otou-sama!" Chikara gasped. 

"Otou-sama, is it?" came a low, dull voice. "I see that I am not the only one who has come back to claim this shard then." 

Everyone looked upward toward the source of the voice. There, standing on the topsail of the Lagoda, was a familiar looking boy. He looked no older than twelve years of age and bore two violet slashes on each cheek. His eyes were cold and emotionless. The boy's kimono clearly stated that he was not from this time or place. 

"Zankokumaru!" Chikara snarled. 

Everyone looked at her, shocked. Inu Yasha winced as he forced himself to open his eyes. Shippo popped back into his true form. 

"That's Sesshoumaru's son?!" gasped Kagome. 

"Yes." Chikara growled. "What are YOU doing here, Zankokumaru." 

"Oh? So you do remember the name of the demon who's going to kill you." the boy said nonchalantly. "If you weren't so worthless, I'd be honored!" 

"Oh…" groaned Inu Yasha, struggling to get up. "That's definitely Sesshoumaru's brat!" 

"What are you doing here, you jerk!?" Chikara yelled. 

"My father grew tired of simply chasing after you for the Tetsusaiga." Zankokumaru began. "so he sent me to fetch the Shikon shard he had heard about here in this filthy place. After all, my father is powerful enough to only need one shard to defeat you. I had no idea that you vermin would be here as well." 

"Look who's talking!" Shippo shouted. "Inu Yasha could kick you and your dad's butt any day!" 

"Could he now?" Zankokumaru glanced over at Inu Yasha. "I doubt he'll be doing much with ribs cracked as they are." 

"Did you send this monster after us?" Chikara bared her fangs. 

"Are those ears naught but décor?" the boy sneered. "I just said I didn't know you would be here. Though I must admit, I wish I could take credit for it." 

Just then, Moby Dick pulled himself back together. He lunged at Kagome, targeting her as his next victim. Kagome stood frozen in terror…she cringed… 

*SLASH!* 

*CRUNCH!*

Everyone stared as Inu Yasha, as hurt as he was, stood between Kagome and Moby Dick with Tetsusaiga drawn. As the white whale raced forward, the demon blade stopped it in its way. Moby Dick roared psychotically as the sword bit into its forehead. Inu Yasha glared at the beast, leaning his face a breath away from the monster's face. He then spoke low so that only the whale could hear. 

"_You… will… leave… my mate… alone…_" he growled. 

Inu Yasha didn't give the words a chance to sink into the creature's mind, because the next thing anyone knew, the dog demon had madly slashed the white whale and reduced it to a puddle of bubbling paint. The Shikon shard lay sparkling in its midst. 

Seeing his chance, Zankokumaru leapt down from his perch and snatched up the shard almost effortlessly. Inu Yasha took a swipe at him, but the young demon was too quick for him.

"I expected a lot more from the worthless hanyou my father has failed to defeat!" Zankokumaru spat. "My father must truly be weak to lose to the likes of you! Maybe I should attack your bitch instead! She'd probably have more fight than you!" 

Inu Yasha had not yet turned around. He was still facing the lifeless puddle of paint on the ground. Tetsusaiga had been dropped on the ground. 

"Hey!" Zankokumaru barked. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, you worthless bastard!" 

"Shut up!" yelled Chikara. 

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked timidly. 

Inu Yasha turned around, his bangs covering his closed eyes. Slowly, he lifted his head. The color drained from everyone's face. A single violet slash streaked across each of Inu Yasha's cheeks. When his eyes opened, they were blood red. 

~~~~~~~

Oooo! He went youkai! Even I'm getting scared! Are you guys/gals enjoying this? Please tell!


	12. Heated Fury

**Shi-Bun-No-Ichi Yasha**

**part 12**

"Oh Kami! No!" was Kagome's terrified whisper. She took a few steps back, covering her mouth to hide her very obvious shock. 

Chikara, on the other hand, seemed confused by the situation. She glanced at her friends and became unnerved by the terror in their eyes. Her canine ears twitched nervously as her gaze returned and remained fixed on the changed hanyou. 

The future girl was not alone in her puzzlement. Zankokumaru, despite his nonchalant gaze, eyed Inu Yasha wearily. Sesshoumaru had told him many infuriating details on the damned half demon, but this strange occurrence had not been one of them. 

Inu Yasha's blood red gaze shifted slowly around the room, trailing from Miroku, to Kagome, and finally to Zankokumaru. He growled savagely, his fangs clearly protruding from his mouth. 

"I-Inu Yasha?" Kagome stuttered. 

"What's going on with him?" Chikara interrogated.

"He's gone completely youkai!" Miroku gripped his staff and held it defensively. "All he can feel in this state are rage and bloodlust. Didn't you know about that?" 

"No,…" Chikara shook her head. "I've never seen Otou-sama like this before…" 

"What?!" Sango and Shippo gasped simultaneously. 

"You mean, Inu Yasha has never turned youkai in front of you?" Kagome glanced at the young girl. Chikara shook her head. 

Curious as to the situation, Zankokumaru approached Inu Yasha cautiously for a closer look. 

"There is no way this filthy hanyou could turn completely youkai at the drop of a feather." he sneered. "So he's turned his eyes red, what of it? He's still no match for me!" 

Two seconds was all it took for Inu Yasha to lash out fiercely. Zankokumaru barely made it out of Inu Yasha's striking distance, his left hakama leg being reduced to shreds. The hanyou's cocky nephew didn't get a moments chance to rest. Inu Yasha attacked wildly and repeatedly, each time missing flesh by mere centimeters. 

Chikara was in shock. She had heard of her father succumbing to a wild, animalistic, demonic state, but nothing could have prepared her for the sight in front of her. Many times had she seen Inu Yasha in battle with monsters or other demons. Normally, his fighting was 'clean' in the sense that he rarely did more damage to the battleground than was necessary. Youkai Inu Yasha was reducing the place to shambles in his mad, reckless rampage. 

"My, my! Touchy, aren't we?" Zankokumaru taunted as he dodged another blow. "All this over one little insult to your human bitch? Why waste such strength over a mortal wench? Father was right. Your human blood has poisoned your mind!" 

That last remark cost Zankokumaru a great deal of pain. No sooner had the words come out of the young demon's mouth than Inu Yasha had raked his vicious claws against the whelp's face, slicing it deeply. Zankokumaru snarled and tried leaping out of danger, but Inu Yasha was too quick. The hanyou lashed out, jumped off of the opposite wall, and driven his claws into his opponent's backside. Zankokumaru screamed horribly, collapsing to the group in agony. The Shikon shard fell to the ground near Shippo, who snatched it up and handed it to Kagome. 

Inu Yasha was about to go for the kill when he noticed the others standing around. There was shouting coming from outside, and fast, heavy footsteps were approaching rapidly. Soon, policemen began filling the room, drawing their weapons and attempting to make sense of the scene before them. 

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" one officer shouted. 

Inu Yasha snarled aggressively, agitated by the interruption of his activity. Kagome and Chikara cautiously put their hands up, but never took their eyes off of Inu Yasha. Chikara translated as best and as fast as she could, and the others soon followed suit. 

"What are we going to do about Inu Yasha?!" Kagome stared worriedly at Miroku. 

"Pray to Buddha he doesn't kill anyone!" was the houshi's only reply. 

Several officers encircled Inu Yasha and ordered him to put his hands up. The dog demon's rabid snarl shifted into a psychotic smirk. He cracked his knuckles, revealing his blood-stained claws. The police were confused and terrified, completely unable to make out what the hell they were trying to arrest. Their guns were drawn, and for a few frighteningly silent seconds, there was not a sound to be heard in the entire room. 

Before anyone even had the chance to scream, Inu Yasha reduced his would-be captors to a splatter of bloody corpses. The surviving officers backed off quickly, their weapon's still drawn in case the dog demon pursued. Inu Yasha stared after them, still grinning madly. He slowly brought his bloody claws up to his mouth and licked, the metallic taste exciting him. At this point, the police radioed for the SWAT team.

"Inu Yasha!" cried Kagome. "Please! Come back to your senses! You're not yourself!" 

Inu Yasha turned his attention to her. He stared, never letting his gaze wander from Kagome. For one split second, his crimson eyes flickered their normal color, as though somehow her voice had penetrated his maddened consciousness. A sharp noise and a hot, searing pain in his shoulder returned them to their homicidal shade. Inu Yasha gripped the gunshot wound in rage. He glared murderously at the culprits, who were poised and ready for more. The dog demon felt his own heated blood flow out onto his hand; he drew his arm back and slashed, his Blood Claws attack bathing the room in red. 

"NO!" Kagome screamed and covered her eyes. 

"Inu Yasha! Please stop it!" Shippo cowered behind Sango, who was somewhat cowering behind Miroku. 

"Inu Yasha, please don't do this!" Kagome attempted to reason with him. "Please, stop the killing. Stop the fighting. Pick up Tetsusaiga and be ok again!" 

Again, the dog demon's gaze was on her. Slowly, he advanced toward her, stopping only a few feet away. No one moved. Inu Yasha could lash out at slighted thing, and no one dared to provoke him. The tension was so high and Inu Yasha so close that Kagome could feel his hot breath on her face. 

The hanyou glanced over at Miroku and the others, growling softly as though in warning and as a threat at the same time. They slowly took a step back, Miroku gripping his staff so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

Inu Yasha's attention returned to Kagome and stayed glued there. He crouched low, as if preparing to pounce. Kagome's heart pounded in her chest. 

_"He's going to kill me! He's going to kill me!"_ her mind raced. Inu Yasha leapt forward, snatching up Kagome effortlessly and hopped to the deck of the splintered boat. He threw his unscathed captive over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, then glared down again at the others. His threatening expression warned them not to interfere. 

"Otou-sama!" cried Chikara. 

"What are you doing with Kagome?" Sango demanded. 

"Put her down!" Miroku ordered. 

Inu Yasha spat at them before leaping and dashing away out a shattered window. 

"Stop!" Chikara screamed, but it was too late. 

"Where is he taking her?" Shippo panicked. 

"I don't know." Chikara desperately tried to think of something, and what she came up with made whatever color on her face drain away into white. "Oh Kami! No!" 

"What is it?" demanded Miroku. 

"We have to find them! Immediately! Before it's too late!" Chikara leapt up the broken ship to reach the broken windows. 

"Is there something you're not telling us?" asked Sango. 

"Okaa-san was giving off that musky smell that drives Otou-sama crazy." Chikara explained. "I don't understand it yet, but they always want to be alone when that happens. Otou-sama once told me it was because Okaa-san was in heat, whatever that is…" 

"YOU'RE KIDDING!!??" Sango and Shippo's eyes were as big as saucers with shock. 

"This is a lot worse than we ever could've expected!" said Miroku. 

"What is it?" Chikara blinked worriedly. "I don't get it. What is that?" 

"It means that if we don't find them, you're going to be born a lot sooner than you're supposed to!" 

"YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONNA-" Chikara's jaw dropped. 

"Let's move it!" Shippo slapped a leaf on his head and transformed into a tall ladder leading to the windows. Everyone raced up the ladder and outside in a heartbeat. The little fox demon then proceeded to transform into giant blob shape with a face and furry tail to carry the others toward the escaping dog demon and his captive. 

******************************************************

Youkai Inu Yasha leapt from rooftop to rooftop, still carrying Kagome in his arms. Kagome shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to get sick from the dizzying heights they were travelling at. The hanyou darted in all directions in hopes of losing any would-be pursuers. 

At last, they came to a building and Inu Yasha looked around. His ears twitched along with his nose, trying to sense something. Still holding Kagome, Inu Yasha grinned and pulled open the door. 

Once inside, he shut the door and observed the place carefully. It was little more than a bare, dank hallway with pipes running across the ceiling. The heat from the pipes kept the room warm. 

"I-Inu Yasha?" Kagome muttered timidly. 

The dog demon's only response was a low, unaggressive growl. He continued his surveillance of their surroundings. Satisfied with his findings, Inu Yasha dropped Kagome onto the floor with a thud. 

"Ow!" Kagome rubbed her smarting bottom. 

Inu Yasha crouched down in front of her, studying her features carefully. Kagome stared back at him, scared that he might harm her. The dog demon wiped his bloodstained claws on his shirt, then slowly reached out toward Kagome. She closed her eyes, afraid of what was to come. Her eyes popped back open when she felt Inu Yasha's claws gently gliding across her cheek. Those razor-sharp claws, which could easily reduce her to a bloody mess, were tickling her face. Kagome watched him in fascination. 

Inu Yasha continued this strange behavior for a bit before making direct eye contact with her. His red eyes looked her over carefully and his nose twitched slightly. He shifted his posture so that he was kneeling and reached for Kagome. Before she could react, he pulled her up against him, holding her tight and warm in his arms. Kagome gasped, a deep blush flooding her face. 

_"What is he doing??!!"_ she wondered. _"Normally, he goes on a killing spree in this state, but now he's being…um… a-affectionate??"_

Inu Yasha nuzzled his nose in her hair, growling so softly that Kagome could swear he was purring. She shivered when the sound was right against her ears. The youkai only pulled her closer. 

Kagome was dazed by Inu Yasha's unusual behavior. She even forced herself to mentally admit she liked this new attention. But that thought was to change a moment later. 

Inu Yasha eventually loosened his embrace and shifted back a bit. A new panic began to creep into Kagome as the hanyou removed the long shirt and cast it aside carelessly. Though the bleeding had stopped, the wounds from the recent fight were still very visible. The only one still dripping was the gunshot wound. Kagome looked to his eyes, praying for an answer to this unnerving course of action, but none was to be had. Only silence and stillness came. 

"I-Inu Ya-sh-sha?" she stuttered. His nose twitched, indicating that he had heard her and that was all. Crimson eyes gazed at her longingly.

"What are you doing, Inu Yasha?" Kagome uttered as calmly as she could. She already had an idea of what was going on, but struggled to push those thoughts aside; they wouldn't help the situation at all. 

Inu Yasha reached out to touch her face again with his claws, but cringed suddenly. His hands went to his head, holding it as if in pain. 

"Are you ok?" Kagome reached out a cautious, comforting hand. 

The dog demon growled, shaking his head as though to clear it. For a moment, he stared up at her, his eyes clear of their murderous color, but overflowing with panic and worry. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his shirt lying useless on the floor, and fear joined the storm of emotion. Again, he looked up and her, this time uttering the only warning he could force out. 

"Kagome…run!" 

She backed away obediently, ambling to her feet quickly, but never taking her eyes off of him. She moved towards the door, moving slowly but accelerating evenly. 

"Go!…Now!… Hurry!…" Inu Yasha's cries sounding similar to a wounded dog's whimper. 

Kagome dashed for the door. As her fingers touched the knob, a tight grasp on her arm yanked her back against Inu Yasha's heated body. She immediately looked into his eyes and saw that the crimson hue had returned to them. 

*****************************************

"Shippo, can you tell which way they went?" asked Sango anxiously. 

The little fox had his head sticking out of the taxi cab window and was sniffing frantically. 

"My nose is messed up." Shippo replied as he pulled back into the cab. "It stinks so bad in here that my nose can't tell one thing from another." 

"Sit that kid down!" grumbled the driver. "Do you want the cops up my ass?" 

Chikara apologized and pulled Shippo away from the window. She didn't have too much of the money the group had as a whole, so getting into trouble was the last thing she wanted to do. It was bad enough that Inu Yasha had made such a horrible mess of the museum. She was thankful, however, that they had at least obtained the Shikon shard. Zankokumaru had been badly hurt, but she knew he would live to fight another day.

"How in the world are we going to find them?" Sango stared out the window nervously. "Where could they go?" 

"If I had more leaves," Shippo sulked. "We could do like we did before and be able to see the rooftops." 

"The only way to find him is to think like him." said Miroku. 

"What do you mean?" Chikara blinked. 

"What I mean is this." Miroku shifted his walking staff a bit. "If I were a lust-driven youkai-" 

"Or just a perverted priest, for that matter." Sango interrupted. 

"Ahem!" the houshi cleared his throat loudly. "As I was saying! If I were a lust-driven youkai carrying around my woman who's presently…uh… receptive… where would I go?" 

Everyone thought long and hard about that question. Shippo scratched his head, but eventually shrugged his shoulders and gave up. Chikara and Sango, on the other hand, had somewhat of an idea where this was going. 

"He'd want someplace quiet and alone." Chikara answered. 

"A warm and isolated place too." Sango added. 

"Precisely." said Miroku. "What else?" 

"Someplace inaccessible." Sango continued. "A youkai won't do something that makes him vulnerable where it can be disturbed." 

"Now you're getting somewhere." Miroku smiled. "Chikara, what would you call an inaccessible place here in this world?" 

"Something vulnerable?" Shippo resumed scratching his head confusedly. "I don't get it. What's he gonna do?" 

"We'll tell you when you're older!" everyone quickly said. 

"A hotel or an alleyway would be my first guess." said Chikara. "But in this place, quiet enough would be… up?" 

"Up?" Sango blinked. "Oh! That's right! Inu Yasha has a preference for trees, so maybe he's someplace up and away from all the noise." 

"Also," the houshi gripped his staff. "He obviously doesn't want anyone to follow him, so what's the best way he could travel unnoticed?" 

"On the rooftops!" Shippo cried. 

"That's it!" the youkai taijiya snapped her fingers. "He can jump from roof to roof, so there's a good chance that he's up there jumping around!" 

"But where should we start looking?" Chikara peeked out the window. 

"Right here!" Miroku jangled the rings of his staff. "Ask the driver to stop, Chikara." 

The young girl gave instructions and the fare to the cab driver and the group stepped out of the vehicle. They stared up at a tall building and gulped. They had to get up there? 

"It must take a lot of steps to reach the top!" Miroku scratched his head nervously. 

"We could take an elevator." said Chikara. 

"A what?" Sango looked at her curiously. 

"Nevermind." the young girl sighed. "You'll see. Hey! Where's Shippo?" 

Looking around wildly, the group noticed a familiar fluffy tail peeking out of a nearby tree. Leaves were falling, and a happy cheering was coming from the shaking branches. A moment later, Shippo poked his head out of the tree with two tiny fistfuls of leaves. 

"Haha!" he cried. "I tried these out and they work great! The only problem is that they don't last too long, so we gotta use them only when we need to!" 

"That's great!" Chikara smiled. 

"We can get to the rooftop quicker if you transform and let us ride!" Miroku tapped his staff on the ground, once again causing the rings to jingle. "Let's get moving! Quickly!" 

With that, Shippo plopped a leaf on his head, transformed, and they were on their way. The only exception being Shippo, who obviously didn't understand, everyone prayed that their friends could refrain from any regretful activity until they got there. 

*******************************

Inu Yasha ignored Kagome's soft, desperate pleading to let her go, instead continuing his sweet nuzzling, which was slowly becoming more urgent. Kagome could do little aside from pushing him gently away. One part of her told her to punch, kick, and scream her way out of there, but the other part, which took Inu Yasha's condition into consideration, told her not to be the least bit violent. The hanyou's nuzzling was slowly melting her resolve, but his eyes kept her from giving up. 

After awhile, Inu Yasha sat back and attempted to remove the rosary from around his neck. His infuriated growls and snarls echoed off of the walls and eventually, he gave up. He glared at Kagome for a moment, a hungry look shining from his eyes, then rested his hands on the fly of his jeans. Taking a risk, Kagome reached out and rested her hands on his, stopping and distracting him simultaneously. Inu Yasha stared at her and licked his lips. 

"Inu Yasha…" she said gently. "Please, what are you doing?" 

The hanyou's reply was a tone halfway between a demanding growl and a pleading whimper. He freed his hands from hers, and for a moment, Kagome thought she was a dead girl. Instead, Inu Yasha gripped his jeans and tore them off, several pieces of the material falling to the floor. Kagome gasped and covered her eyes, hearing the material flutter to the ground. Inu Yasha firmly pulled her hands from her face, and she reluctantly opened her eyes. She thanked every god she knew that the dog demon still had boxers on, but if she didn't do something, those would be off next. At least, that's what she thought. 

The dog demon pulled her up against him, then gripped her shirt tightly. Kagome grabbed his hands and held them still as best she could. 

"Inu Yasha!" she demanded. "Stop it! I mean it!" 

Tears were falling from her eyes as she struggled to keep his hands still. He growled menacingly, but Kagome held her ground. 

"No, Inu Yasha," she said firmly. "You are not going to do this. I refuse!" 

His temper flaring, Inu Yasha snarled and violently pulled her hands off of her clothing. He pounced forward to catch her in his arms, but she just dodged out of his reach. With the room being so small, Inu Yasha's next attempt was successful. He growled, baring his long, white fangs and roughly nuzzling his nose against her neck. Kagome could only sob helplessly as he held her tight with one arm and shredded her shirt with the other. 

*****************************************

A giant blob with a fluffy tail bounded from roof to roof, carrying it's passengers as fast as it could. Almost immediately after they had reached the roof tops, the blob, who reverted back to Shippo briefly, had detected a trail of blood drops leading from one building to the next. For once, they were glad that the dog demon had taken a wound that would require healing, otherwise they would have absolutely no way of finding him or Kagome. The fox demon's nose had pinpointed the direction the crazed hanyou was headed, and from there on out, Sango had pointed the way. As much as they hurried, Shippo's need to pop back into shape would momentarily slow them down. It was time that they could not afford to lose. 

~~~~

Gettin' nervous? So am I, and I'M THE AUTHOR! As usual, if you like/hate it, let me know!


	13. Hot and Cold

Untitled Document 

**Shi-Bun-No-Ichi Yasha**

**part 13**

All that was left of Kagome's shirt were a few clingy shreds, with her bra the only thing keeping her top half covered. She struggled to pull herself free of his grasp, but Inu Yasha's grip was relentless. His claws trailed gently over her cheeks and down her neck. Kagome knew that if she didn't get free soon, she'd be wearing less than the shreds she had now. 

"Inu Yasha!" she glared at him angrily, determined to make him listen. "If you don't stop this, I'm going to say the 'O' word!" 

Inu Yasha only continued his advances, trailing his claws lower than Kagome would tolerate. 

"Inu Yasha! I mean it!" she struggled again. His ignorance of her words was the final straw. Kagome jerked violently in his arms until he nearly fell forward and had to catch his balance. She would have said 'Osuwari' if he hadn't put his hand over her mouth to block the restraining word. 

_"That's it…"_ Kagome thought as more tears streamed down her face. _"I'm completely at his mercy… there's nothing else I can do…"_

*************************************************************

"Hurry, Shippo! Please!" cried Chikara as they leapt from roof to roof. They were hot on Inu Yasha's bloody trail, but time was still running out. The youkai girl kept looking at her hands from time to time nervously, which did not go unnoticed by the others. 

"What's the matter, Chikara?" Miroku inquired. "Are you hurt?" 

"No." she replied. "I'm checking to see if I'm suddenly aging quicker." 

"Aging?" Sango asked. 

"Yes," Chikara nodded. "As long as I stay the same, we're still in time to stop them! If I suddenly get older, it's too late!" 

"I smell them! Up ahead!" cried Shippo. He landed on the rooftop and popped back into shape. "Let's hurry!" said Sango. 

***********************************************************

What had begun as gentle nuzzling had turned into something much more feral. Inu Yasha had Kagome pinned against the floor with his body and had one hand over her mouth. Kagome could feel his fangs just brushing up against her throat. She prayed silently that Inu Yasha wouldn't use them. 

Suddenly, there was a loud slamming on the door. Inu Yasha snarled, realizing he'd have to hurry. When he had brought Kagome here, he had shut the door so violently that he had jammed it tight. However, this wasn't to say that it couldn't be opened at all. A good hard shove might've been able to dislodge it. 

Inu Yasha lifted himself up a bit and grabbed a handful of Kagome's clothes, mostly her jeans. Kagome tried to scream as the fabric was torn off her, but the hand on her mouth kept her silent. The banging on the door infuriated him so much he pulled Kagome against him tightly, failing only because of their remaining garments. His fangs pricked her neck; Kagome could only sob helplessly. 

"Kitsune-bi!" was heard behind the door before an explosion of blue flame brought it down. Miroku and the others raced in, but before Chikara and Shippo could catch glimpse, Sango promptly threw them back out. 

Needless to say, youkai Inu Yasha was beyond furious. Forgetting the consequences, he leapt to his feet and cracked his knuckles, completely oblivious to the fact that he was almost naked. Miroku gripped his staff defensively. Kagome immediately reached for something to try covering up. Inu Yasha lunged at the monk and the taijiya, his claws thirsting for blood. 

"OSUWARI!!!!" Kagome yelled. 

*WHAM!!!* 

Inu Yasha hit the floor and fell silent. Cautiously, Sango moved to Kagome's side, giving her one of her shirts. A faint, canine whimper indicated that Inu Yasha was regaining consciousness. 

"Chikara!" called Miroku. "Toss me the Tetsusaiga!" 

The youkai girl obeyed and the houshi rushed to slip the weapon into Inu Yasha's hand. Clawed hands gripped the hilt tightly as Inu Yasha struggled to peel himself off the floor. It wasn't until he had gotten to his feet that the hanyou opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. 

Everywhere Inu Yasha looked, there were bits and pieces of cloth and debris. Gone was the blood-red shade in his eyes that blinded him from reason. His heart began to pound wildly as he felt the incoming air on his bare skin. Miroku's eyes were on him, he knew it. Inu Yasha was almost afraid to look behind him. Kagome's scent stung his nose, and he forced himself to turn around. One glance was all it took for him to realize what had happened. 

"Inu…Yasha?" Kagome breathed. She pulled Sango's shirt around her more tightly, but never broke eye contact. 

Inu Yasha stared down his claws, tinted red from his earlier killing spree. Fear, horror, disgust and worry flooded his face and mind. He could taste blood in his mouth, and without looking, knew where it had come from. 

"Are you ok now, Inu Yasha?" asked Miroku softly. 

The dog demon's mind raced, the emotions overloading it were too much to bear. He screamed and leapt through the roof, sending sunlight and more debris into the room. Once outside, he leapt away wildly. 

"Inu Yasha!!" Kagome called after him, but he was already gone. 

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Sango rested her hand on her friend's shoulder. 

Kagome shivered. This part of the world was a lot colder at this time of the year than back in Japan, but she worried more for Inu Yasha than for herself. Not only was he wearing just a pair of boxers, but also tonight would be the new moon. His human body would not be able to handle this kind of cold when that happened. 

"We have to go find him!" she shivered again. 

"How?" Sango picked something up off the floor. "He pulled this out." 

The taijiya held up something small and bloody. It was the bullet that had pierced Inu Yasha's shoulder. 

"The bleeding's probably already stopped." said Miroku. "Unless he gets wounded again and the wind blows in our favor, there's no way we can find him. It also doesn't help that he doesn't want to be found either." 

_"Why can't he realize it's not his fault?"_ Kagome sobbed as Sango draped Inu Yasha's shirt over her. _"And why now? Why didn't this ever happen before?"_

"We should go back to the motel." Chikara stepped in cautiously with Shippo on her shoulder. "When Otou-sama decides to come back, it'll probably be the first place he'll look." 

The others nodded in agreement and followed Chikara back outside. Kagome lingered for a moment, staring up at the hole in the ceiling. 

_"Inu Yasha, where are you? Please come back!"_

************************************************************************

Inu Yasha raced toward the Moby Dick Motel, darting in all directions to keep from leaving a trail. The cold New England air was making him uncomfortable, so he decided to rest for a bit in a small wooded area. Making sure no one was around, he hopped into a tree and settled in. 

Slumping against a branch, he curled himself up into a ball and cried. 

_"Baka! Baka! BAKA!"_ he scolded himself, banging his head back against the tree hard. _"What the hell is wrong with me?! I could've freakin' killed her! I'll never be able to face any of them ever again! The taijiya will want to kill me, the houshi probably wants to open the Air Rip on me, the fox brat'll annoy me, and Kagome…"_

Kagome! Oh gods! It was bad enough the others were going to outright kill him, but Kagome's punishment would be absolutely unbearable. She'd slap him. She'd 'O' word him. Then, she would deal the killing blow no youkai could ever inflict: a shattered heart. 

Inu Yasha sneezed. He gazed up at the sky and shivered, realizing only now that the new moon would be tonight. The thin pair of boxers he was wearing would do little to keep him warm on a cold night in this freezing land. 

He looked down at his claws. They were part of what he was, a part of who his father had been. Then, he twitched his furry white ears. _Damn them!_ His humanity had created those, permanent advertisements to the world that he was neither human nor youkai; he was an in-between, the end product of his father's passion for a mortal woman, nothing… 

"Oyaji!!!" he cursed through clenched teeth. "Why did you bring me into this world?? Why did you curse me with this existence??" 

Inu Yasha stood up on his branch and cursed to the open sky. 

"Why did you make me the freak that I am??" he yelled, snarling. "Why did you give your powers, then curse me with mortal blood!? ANSWER ME!!!!" 

Silence was the only reply he received. The wind blew through his hair, decorating it with leaves. He picked one out and looked at it, pensive. Then, he remembered something from long ago. 

*Flashback* 

"Look, Inu Yasha!" his mother pointed to the falling cherry blossoms snowing from the trees. 

Little Inu Yasha laughed as he chased the tiny pink leaves, catching them and throwing them back into the air. Finally, he caught a few and handed the fistful to his mother. 

"These are for you, hahaue!" he smiled warmly, showing his tiny fangs. 

"Why, thank you, Inu Yasha!" she beamed as she accepted his gift. "They're beautiful." 

Inu Yasha scampered away and caught some more, this time running into the house to Sesshoumaru's quarters. The pre-teen demon eyed him distastefully. 

"What do you want, hanyou?" Sesshoumaru grumbled. 

"I brought these for you, Sesshou-anchan!" Inu Yasha placed the handful of petals on the table Sesshoumaru was sitting at. A few tumbled onto the scroll the older demon had been painting, and he growled impatiently. 

"What do I want with these?" Sesshoumaru plucked the stray petals from the wet paint. 

"To make you smile!" the little boy grinned. "You hardly ever smile, so I thought these would do the trick!" 

Sesshoumaru looked at the pile on his table, then back at the hanyou child. He raised his eyebrow curiously. 

******************************************** 

"You and I are the same, Inu Yasha." Kikyou stared into the forest trees. "You too fight your humanity…" 

"That…" Inu Yasha growled. "…is why I haven't been able to kill you!" 

*********************************** 

"Kagome," Inu Yasha looked her straight in the eye. "You're always asking how we feel, but you're hurt too." 

"It's only a little bump on the head." Kagome blinked. 

"From here on out, things will get even more dangerous." 

"Yeah, I guess so…" 

"Aren't you afraid? Last time, you hardly escaped with your life!" 

"I'm not afraid! Besides, what does that have to do compared to your inj-" 

Kagome was cut off in mid-sentence as Inu Yasha pulled her suddenly into his embrace. She could feel the color racing to her face as his warm body held her. 

"I was afraid…" he said, holding her tighter. "When I thought you might die, I was afraid…" 

******************************************* 

Young Inu Yasha came toddling to his mother's side. She had been crying for days without relent, and the little half-demon had not even been told why. 

"Hahaue," he rested his hands on her shoulder. "why are you crying?" 

"Your father is dead, Inu Yasha." His mother sobbed. "and I loved him very much." 

"Did he love you back?" the little cocked his head to one side. 

"Very much, little one." she cried. "Very much!" 

*End of Flashback* 

Inu Yasha felt something warm and wet fall on his wrist. Looking down, he discovered that he was crying. _Demons don't cry._ Reminding himself brought him his answers.

"Is that why?" Inu Yasha crumpled the leaf and cast it away. "Is that the reason I exist? Is that why I possess the Tetsusaiga? Because I have emotions?" 

Again there was no reply, but Inu Yasha was beginning to understand on his own. Demons don't have emotions, but somehow, his father had had them. His parents had given him life out of love, not the heated lust demons were known to take humans for. The Great Demon had wanted a son who would have his power and his emotions. After all this time, it all had finally made sense. 

But now, the question was what to do with the emotions his parents had left to him. He had already experienced so many of the negative ones. Could any of them be good? Pleasing? 

Thoughts of Kagome returned to his mind. Whenever he was near her, he had a strong sense of security despite the fact that she couldn't protect him from lethal dangers. Still, it was a different kind of security, as if she protected him… from himself. He had to admit that he was quite reckless at times, and having her worry about him made him feel… needed… wanted. 

"Perhaps I should go back to the motel." He said aloud. "It's cold out here…" 

*******************************************

The sun was starting to set, and there had been no sign of Inu Yasha anywhere. Kagome stayed glued to her seat by the window, watching the woods outside. Occasionally, she would touch the bandaged wounds on her neck, as though making sure that they had really been inflicted. 

"Is that bothering you, Kagome?" Sango asked softly. "I can get some ice out of the cold box for you to numb it up, if you'd like." 

Kagome shook her head. She wanted to know that those wounds were there, that Inu Yasha, even in his youkai state, had wanted her that way. It was comforting as well as frightening, and Kagome focused her mind on that. 

"You know," Sango said as she handed Shippo the television remote. "You're very fortunate that he didn't bite any deeper than he did. It's normal for youkai to do that." 

"Why is that?" Kagome glanced back at her friend, then returned her gaze to the window.

"Have you ever seen animals mate?" Sango pointed to the back of her own neck. "One will bite the back of the other's neck to keep it still. When I was little, I watched my father breed two tamed cat demons. That's how Kirara was born." 

"I see…" Kagome replied without even turning around. The more she learned, the more certain she was as to why Inu Yasha was the way he was. She only wished that he would come back soon. The sun was slowly disappearing behind the horizon. Inu Yasha would become human very soon and be at risk of getting sick. 

Despite being in the room, Chikara had not paid attention to any of the conversation held. Except for the retrieval of the Shikon shard, today had gone all ashamble. Inu Yasha had gone youkai, something she had never seen happen. He had nearly taken her mother by force, which could've had dire consequences on her very existence. Finally, Inu Yasha was out there, human, nearly naked, and out in the bitter New England cold. The intense worry was eating her alive. 

******************************************

Inu Yasha had almost reached the motel by the time his demonic powers had left him. The chilly air was much more difficult to bear, and now he was getting hungry. He trudged through the brush and tall grass until he finally spotted the lights of the Moby Dick Motel. The light in the room was on, but soon it was lowered and put out. He sighed sadly, expecting as much from the companions he had nearly killed. Cautiously, he crept up to the window and peeked in. 

Inside, everyone was asleep, or at least appeared to be. Chikara and Kagome seemed restless despite the comfort of the bed. Shippo was snoozing with Sango while Miroku had set down some blankets on the floor and fallen asleep as well. 

Suddenly, Inu Yasha sneezed. Kagome and Chikara bolted up simultaneously and looked at one another. 

"Did you hear that?" Chikara whispered loudly. 

"Yeah," Kagome replied. "you too?" 

They raced to window, nearly tripping over one another as well as a snoring Miroku. They opened the window and looked around wildly. 

"Do you see anything?" asked Kagome. 

"No," the younger girl answered. "But he's here! I can smell him!" 

"Inu Yasha!" called Kagome, waking everyone else up. "Come back! Please! We know you're out there!" 

Around the corner of the building, Inu Yasha crouched low, shivering and struggling to keep from sneezing again. He could here Kagome calling him, but was unsure whether to respond or not. Her voice sounded unhappy, but definitely not angry. 

"Perhaps I should go back?" he thought. "No, I have to know how she feels right now before I can face her." 

He heard footsteps coming from the front of the building, and he knew instantly that they had come outside to look for him. Thinking quickly, he peeked in the window. Much to his relief, Miroku and Shippo were still asleep in the room. Sango was probably with the other girls, so there was little need to worry about the taijiya. He hopped in the open window and landed soundlessly. Before the houshi or the fox could wake up, Inu Yasha grabbed Miroku and dragged him into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

"Inu Yasha!" the monk managed to mutter before a hand covered his mouth. 

"Shut up!" Inu Yasha hissed. "I don't want the brat to wake up!" 

"What are you doing in here?" Miroku whispered as Inu Yasha cautiously pulled his hand away. "The girls are outside looking for you!" 

"I know that, baka!" the transformed hanyou spat. "But I needed to talk to you first!" 

"About what?" 

"About Kagome! How is she?" 

"Worried sick about you!" 

"Don't lie to me, houshi! I know she's upset!" 

"She is upset, you bastard! She's worried about you!" 

"What about earlier? Does she wanna talk or flatten me into the ground?" 

"Inu Yasha! You did all that crap while you were a full youkai." Miroku yanked free the wrist Inu Yasha had been holding uncomfortably tight. "You had no control over what you were doing, and she doesn't blame a thing on you! Why can't you understand that?" 

"Because it was still me who did it!" Inu Yasha growled. 

"It WASN'T you, damn it!" the houshi fumed, unleashing the some of the foul words he rarely used in public. "You were not yourself! We all know that, and we don't hold it against you!" 

"Oh really?" Inu Yasha instinctively snarled to show the fangs he was currently missing. "So let me get this straight: If Kagome were to suddenly walk in that door, she'd forgive me for nearly _raping_ her like it was nothing?" 

"Shame on you!" Miroku scolded him. "All this time and you still don't know Kagome? If she can still love you after watching you _consciously_ kiss Kikyou out in the woods, I'm sure she can forgive you for practically anything you do in your youkai state!" 

That shut Inu Yasha right up. Mentioning the dead miko was the one nerve everyone knew how to get to him with, and he hated it. For Miroku's sake, he hoped the houshi was right. 

The outer door opened and Inu Yasha could hear the girls coming in. He glared at the monk threateningly. 

"If you say so much as breathe one word of this conversation to them," Inu Yasha whispered barely loud enough for Miroku to hear. "and I swear I'll--" 

The door to the bathroom suddenly swung open, and the three girls stared at them. Inu Yasha looked at Kagome like a mouse caught in a trap. No one moved. No one said a word. 

~~~~~~~

Don't you guys/gals just love these cliffhangers I keep doing? What'll Inu-chan say? What about Kagome? Anyone else? Can you tell I watch Animal Planet too much? I hope you're all enjoying this! Like it? Hate it? Tell me!


	14. Reconciliation

**Shi-Bun-No-Ichi Yasha**

**part 14**

"Inu…Ya…sha?" Kagome barely breathed once her mind finally accepted the fact that Inu Yasha was standing right in front of her. 

Shippo hopped up onto Chikara's shoulder to see what was going on, but was immediately picked up and dragged out of the apartment, courtesy of Sango. Miroku made eye contact with the dog demon for a moment before leading the girl from the future out behind Sango. 

The apartment was perfectly silent. Even the mini-fridge, which normally hummed softly, was mute. The tension of the moment was so thick that it could've been cut with a knife. 

Inu Yasha and Kagome could only stare at one another. The hanyou lowered his head, staring and the ground. Kagome saw his shoulders twitch and knew he was forcing himself not to cry. She approached soundlessly and reached out gently to him. Inu Yasha slowly pushed it away. 

"Don't touch me." his voice was low and firm.

"Why?" she asked calmly. 

"I deserve neither your forgiveness nor your pity!" 

"Inu Yasha…" 

"Enough! There is no excusing what I did no matter what state of mind I was in. If anything, you should be saying the 'O' word until my back breaks!" 

He stood there with his eyes closed, waiting for the controlling word or some other form of abuse. Normally, he'd avoid Kagome like the plague when he knew he'd be smooshed into floor, but this was different. He'd nearly done something unthinkable, and that could not go without equal punishment. 

His eyes popped open at the sound of sobbing. Kagome was staring up at him, her eyes spilling tears. 

_"Oh gods!"_ he clenched his teeth. _"A slap, the 'O' word, anything would hurt less than watching her cry!"_

Her hands went to his face, caressing it gently. It was too much to bear. Inu Yasha gripped her hands tightly and again removed them from his face. 

"I said don't touch me! I don't want your pity!" 

*SLAP!* 

Inu Yasha's face stayed turned to the side, Kagome's slap stunning and relieving him at the same time. However, he had not been prepared for the words to come.

"Baka!" she cried, anger showing through her tear-stained face. "Are you so stubborn that you can't even forgive yourself?" 

"Eh?" he turned back to her, puzzled. 

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's not your fault! It never was, it never is, and never will be!" 

"Will you look at me!?" he paused. "I'm nothing but a freak! I'm not a demon, and I'm not a human! I'm stuck in the middle! I'm not even normal! Sure, I can be one or the other for brief periods, but that's what worries me,… and makes me worry… for you…" 

"Oh Inu Yasha,…" Kagome wiped some tears on her sleeve. "Didn't you think I knew that by now?" 

"Huh?" he blinked.

"Inu Yasha, I knew who and what you were when we began traveling together. I knew those things when we fought battles and made friends. I knew those things, and I still fell in love with you." 

"How could you?" 

"Because those are the things that make you who you are, and what made me love you." 

"Kagome, I can kill you as a demon and not be able to protect you when I'm human. How can you even stand being near me right now? Or ever?" 

"Because you're Inu Yasha, and I know that you love me." 

It was like being shot and pinned to the tree again. Kagome was pushing every single one of his faults aside like they were nothing, and there was nothing he could do to change her mind. 

"I… don't understand…" he stuttered. 

"That's ok." She caressed the slap mark gently. "I don't expect you to. You were cast out of society all your life, and suddenly the things that gave you that problem don't matter anymore." 

"D-Did it ever really matter?" his lip trembled. 

"No, " she shook her head. "It never mattered to me." 

He pulled her suddenly into his tight embrace, sobbing quietly into her shoulder. Though a little shocked at first, Kagome smiled and hugged him back. 

"Kagome, I'm so sorry!" he cried. "Can you ever forgive me?" 

"Inu Yasha…" she pet his ebon mane soothingly. "Of course I do. How can I not?" 

"Oh gods,…" he held her tighter. "I was so scared you'd never want to see me again!" 

"Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered in his ear. "I could never, ever do that to you. It would just kill me." 

He sobbed on her shoulder for a bit before she gently loosed herself from his arms to look at him. His eyes were red, swollen, and wet with tears. A few strands of his dark hair stuck to his face. 

"Inu Yasha," she said softly as she tucked some of his hair behind his ears. "I want you to forgive yourself too. Can you do that for me?" 

Inu Yasha stared down at the floor, silent. It was one thing to forgive someone else, but yourself? It would be easier to find all the Shikon fragments in one week! He thought about every nasty word, gesture, and thought he had ever had for Kagome and wondered if he could do what she had. 

It was hard, but his pride gave him the strength to do it. If Kagome could do it, then he should be able to do it just the same! Besides, doing so would feel so much better; it would put his mind at some ease. 

"Yes," he responded after a while. "I can. I can and I do." 

If Kagome had been at least a hanyou like him, he could've sworn he'd been pounced by her. She hugged him so tight that he nearly suffocated. Inu Yasha could feel a little color rising to his face, as well as to other places, from her being so close and him being… well, underdressed. He had been so caught up in their conversation that he had forgotten that most of his clothes were missing. 

"Uh, Kagome?" he smiled, a little embarrassed. 

"Yes?" she replied. "Can I…uh… get some clothes on?" 

She laughed that sweet laugh of hers. 

"Of course you can, but…" she paused, a red shade flowing into her face. 

"But what?" 

"But… well,…" she blushed even more. "I -I think you're kinda… handsome… without them." 

*BOOM!* 

Inu Yasha facefaulted hard. He couldn't believe what had just come out of Kagome's mouth. 

"Are you saying that 'cause I'm human right now?" His eyelid twitched oddly. 

"No," she giggled. "I mean that all the time. It's not like this is the first time I've seen you without your top covered." 

"And this," he grinned, pointing to her semi- open nightshirt. "is not the first time I've seen you with your top exposed either!" 

Kagome looked down and noticed that ¾ of her cleavage were open to his view. She immediately covered herself, then glared at him, mortified. 

"Why you-" 

Inu Yasha gulped. 

"OSUWARI!!!" 

*CRASH!!!!* 

Despite being flattened into the floor, Inu Yasha lifted his head up and laughed. Kagome couldn't help but join in. 

"I guess I pretty much asked for that!" he shook his head, grinning. 

"Yeah! You definitely did!" Kagome giggled as she helped him to his knees. 

"But you have to admit," he said. "It's true. We've both gotten eyefuls of each other." 

"True, so I guess we're even on that matter." 

"Kagome?" his laughter melted into a warm smile. 

"Yes?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you t-" 

Inu Yasha tilted her face gently, cutting her off with a warm, sweet kiss. Instead of struggling, she gave into and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their first kiss, and definitely not their last. 

********************************************* 

Outside the apartment door, Sango and Chikara were glaring daggers at Miroku and Shippo, who had their ears pressed up against the door. 

"Do you hear anything, Shippo?" the monk whispered. 

"Not now," Shippo replied quietly. "It sounded like they were crying first, but then they were laughing. Now I can't hear a thing." 

"Knock it off, you two." Sango griped. "Let them have some damn privacy for a change. They need it." 

"Yeah," Chikara chipped in. She reached out and grabbed Shippo by the tail and dragged him over to where she was sitting. "Leave my parents alone." 

Reluctantly, Miroku peeled his ear away from the door and sat with the others. He didn't know how long they'd be out here, but he hoped it would be for all night. It was cold out here with no fire! 

***************************************************************************************

The next morning, everyone woke up nice and refreshed. After an hour or so of kissing, Inu Yasha and Kagome had called the others back in for the night and settled down. He had rather hesitantly slept on the bed next to Miroku, but was all the better for it; he hadn't slept that well for quite some time! 

With the Shikon shard in their possession, they decided to do some sightseeing before heading back to Japan. They would, however, have to take several precautions to disguise themselves so as not to be spotted by the police, who were still looking for the red-eyed killer from the day before. Inu Yasha pulled his floppy cap down over eyes and discreetly asked Kagome if she could braid his hair. She smiled and did so willingly. Everyone dressed in completely different clothes and got ready for the day. 

"Where should we go?" asked Shippo anxiously. 

Chikara pulled out her tour map and scanned it carefully. 

"We could try the marina." she said. 

"How about an ice cream shop?" Kagome grinned. 

"What's ice cream?" Inu Yasha blinked confusedly. 

"You'll see!" Kagome giggled. 

They headed for a little shop where there were big, windowed fridges with colorful containers inside. 

"Ok, guys." Kagome smiled. "What're your favorite flavors?" 

"Flavors?" Sango blinked. 

"Mine's strawberry!" Chikara grinned. 

"There are different kinds of ice cream," Kagome explained. "and they all taste great! See? Each color is a different flavor." 

"What's that brown one over here?" Miroku pointed. 

"That one's chocolate," said Kagome. "It's my favorite flavor." 

"Isn't chocolate for royalty only?" the monk blinked. 

"Not in this time period!" 

"Hey, Kagome!" Shippo pressed his nose against the glass as he pointed. "What's that green one over there with the brown spots?" 

"Mint chocolate chip" Chikara answered between licks of her cone. 

"Is there one in cherry flavor?" Sango peeked into the glass. 

"Right over here." Kagome pointed. 

They paid for their treats and sat down at the tables just outside the shop. Inu Yasha sniffed at his black raspberry treat before tasting it. 

"Wow!" he mused. "This stuff is really good! Better than ramen!" 

"Buddha would find enlightenment with this treat!" Miroku laughed. 

"Delicious!" cried Shippo before he dived into his green and brown confection. "This is so good! I wish we never had to go back to our time!" 

Everyone stopped in mid-munch and sighed. As full of wonders as this time period was, they still missed their distant homeland. At least they had had a chance to visit this world at least once. 

After their treat, they visited a couple of stores to buy souvenirs. It took a lot of encouragement, but eventually, Inu Yasha allowed Kagome and the others to take photographs of him. The only person that didn't get any pictures of her taken was Chikara. Inu Yasha picked up on this almost immediately. 

"I don't belong here." she answered when the subject was brought up. "And Kagome's parents should not know that I exist until the right time. That's why I can't have my picture taken here. I'm sorry." 

The group returned home after a long day of gallivanting. They dropped themselves on the beds and floor while chatting away about their adventures in this strange, bright world. Tomorrow would be their last day in America, and no one wanted to forget any of it. 

That night, after everyone was asleep, Kagome snuck out of bed and crawled over to where Inu Yasha was sleeping. His nose twitched, and he opened his eyes. 

"Hi." Kagome whispered. 

"I knew you were awake." He whispered back. "I could hear your movements." 

"Really?" she smiled warmly. 

"Yes." 

"You didn't take your braid out." 

"I know. I was hoping you would do it." 

"Me?" 

"Yeah. Your fingers feel nice on my head." 

Kagome blushed deeply. It was rare for Inu Yasha to ask for favors, so she almost jumped at opportunities like this. 

"Come sit down on the floor." she said. "I don't want Miroku to wake up." 

Inu Yasha complied and sat on the floor with his back to her. Slowly, she tugged the elastic free and began unraveling his hair. Inu Yasha was so relaxed that Kagome's soft giggle caught him by surprise. 

"What's so funny?" he asked. 

"You're purring." she replied.

"Dog demons do not purr!" he gave her a fake evil glance. 

"You do." 

"Do not." 

"Do too!" 

"Do not!" 

"Do too!" 

"Oo! I do not!" 

"Either way, it's obvious you like it." she gave up. 

"I won't deny that." He snickered. 

"You're all set, Inu Yasha." 

"Thank you," he said as he carefully crawled back into bed. "Good night." 

"Good night" 

They stared at one another for one long moment. Inu Yasha twitched his ears, listening for any sign of someone else waking up. He leaned forward and kissed Kagome sweetly. 

"Good night." he repeated. 

"Good night." she whispered as she crawled back into bed. 

~~~~~

I know some of you (laz-chan in particular!) have been dying for them to kiss. Your prayers have been answered! I hope everyone liked this chapter! As usual, let me know what you think!


	15. Heading Home

**Shi-Bun-No-Ichi Yasha**

**Part 15**

The next morning everyone was up bright and early. They packed up all of their gear and checked out of the Moby Dick Motel. 

"I'm gonna miss this place." Shippo looked back at the motel as they were leaving. 

"Me too." said Sango. "But no matter how much we'll miss this place, there's still no place like home." 

It was a tight squeeze inside of the taxi cab to the airport. The foot space was occupied by everyone's luggage. Miroku's staff and Sango's Hiraikotsu were laid across the squished laps in the backseat. Shippo was the only one who comfortably considering he got to sit on the unoccupied part of Kagome's lap. 

After a long ride, they reached the airport. Inu Yasha and Chikara were a little weary at the sight of so many policemen. Chikara dug into her bag and pulled out two floppy baseball caps and a pair of shades. She handed one of the caps to Inu Yasha. 

"I can't wear this." he said. "It doesn't have any holes for my ears." 

"That's the point." Chikara replied as she handed the shades to Shippo. "If they see your ears, they're going to get suspicious. We'll have to cover them." 

"But I can't hear a damn thing if they're covered!" Inu Yasha protested. 

"Hey, it's a small price to pay to get us back home without any hassle." 

Inu Yasha grumbled, but he put the cap on. Nothing could've spelled out 'I'm uncomfortable' more accurately than the look on his face. He twitched his ears, trying to shift them more easily, but to no avail. Chikara, who had to do the same thing, was not fairing much better. 

"Can you guys hear anything with those on?" Shippo grinned. 

"Yeah," Chikara groaned. "but not much." 

"Are you going to ride with us, Chikara?" Kagome checked her watch. "Or are you gonna do like last time and…" 

"I'll walk with you all to the gate." the young girl tried adjusting her cap. "Then we'll have to say goodbye for good." 

That last line caught Kagome by surprise. She had hoped to be able to see her daughter from the future again, but figured that it was probably better for her not to return. It wasn't good to know too much about your own future, and knowing your own child personally before she was born was more than too much! 

"I understand." Kagome stared down at the floor. "But let me just tell you now that I'm going to miss you very much." 

"I'm going to miss you too." Chikara's mahogany-yellow eyes watered up with tears. She wiped her tears away and recomposed herself. "I know when I go back to my time, you'll be there waiting for me, but it's just not the same." 

Chikara peeked over at Inu Yasha. He was still fussing with his cap. Miroku was trying to help while Sango and Shippo laughed warmly. Only when he finally gave up did he notice the young girl watching him. He remained silent. 

"Let's get going." she picked up some luggage and headed for the gate. 

The others followed her. Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha, who was walking right alongside her. His eyes were focused ahead of him, but Kagome could tell he was deep in thought. She decided to start a conversation. 

"Inu Yasha." she said softly. 

"Yeah?" he responded, having his trance broken. 

"You know," she continued. "once we get to the gate, Chikara's going to be leaving us." 

"Huh?!" he shot a glance at Kagome. 

"That's right." Kagome said softly. "She's going back home to stay." 

Inu Yasha looked as though he was going to say something, but didn't. Instead, he watched sadly as they approached their destined gate. This would be it. This was good-bye. 

"Hold it!" Chikara stopped abruptly. 

The group held its breath and looked all around. Unable to use her ears, the young girl sniffed the air carefully. 

"What is it?" Sango whispered loudly. 

Chikara growled uneasily. Something wasn't right, she knew it. She could smell trouble coming their way. She could smell- 

"HHHIIIIIIIIIIYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" a demonic scream pierced the humdrum of the airport. 

"MOVE!" Chikara yelled as she leapt clear of an incoming attack. The others made it out of the way just in time. When they looked up, a familiar face was glaring back at them. 

"Zankokumaru!" Shippo cried. 

Sure enough. Sesshoumaru's son stood there, grinning smugly. He was wielding a very long blade, which glowed with a deep red aura. 

"If you think you're leaving this country alive," he glared. "you've got another thing coming!" 

"Baka!" Chikara snarled. "Of all the places to pick a fight! Are you insane?" 

Zankokumaru looked around at all the gawking people and smiled. He could use them to his advantage if needed to. 

"Actually," he smirked. "you should be calling me a genius. If I don't get what I want, I'll kill everyone!" 

"EVERYONE! CLEAR THE AREA!" Kagome yelled in English. 

Immediately, the crowds began running in all directions. Not having understood a word of English, Zankokumaru was unable to stop her in time. He growled, infuriated. 

"ENOUGH!" he brandished his blade and took a swipe at the fleeing crowds. His blade would have wiped them out if the Tetsusaiga hadn't blocked it. 

"Give up, mongrel, and give me what is mine!" he snarled. 

"Sure thing!" Inu Yasha smirked. "One good thrashing coming up!" 

The crowds of people continued to flee, stopping only occasionally to catch a glimpse of the fight. Chikara and Sango hurried the people along while Shippo and Miroku scanned the area. In no time, policemen were rushing their way. 

"Kagome!" called Shippo. 

"The soldiers are coming!" said Miroku. 

"We have to take this fight elsewhere!" 

"Where can we go??" Kagome glanced at the two warriors. Inu Yasha was pushing Zankokumaru back, but he younger demon continued to hold his own. Neither was going to move unless they needed to. 

"FREEZE!" yelled an officer. 

Inu Yasha and Zankokumaru took one more swipe at one another before noticing they were surrounded. They looked around, contemplating what course of action to take next. Inu Yasha lowered the Tetsusaiga, but kept it poised in case his opponent tried anything. Zankokumaru appeared disgusted at first, but grinned devilishly a moment later. 

"Hmph!" the younger demon snorted. "Here's an annoying turn of events! A bunch of stupid soldiers think they're scaring me. They should know better than to disrespect me!" 

"That sword looks familiar…" Sango squinted so that she could see Zankokumaru's blade a little better. "When have I heard of a weapon like that?" 

"Drop your weapons!" another officer cocked his gun. "Now!" 

Sensing what the police were saying, Inu Yasha cautiously sheathed the Tetsusaiga and put his hands up. Zankokumaru found it to be a riot. 

"Baka na hanyou!" he laughed. "You would submit to these weak, human mortals? How dare you even be remotely related to me!" 

"Drop your weapon!" the officer repeated. Seeing some cooperation from Inu Yasha, the policemen aimed their weapons at Zankokumaru. 

"Don't be stupid, whelp!" Inu Yasha growled. "You may be able to survive that kind of wound, but it hurts like hell!" 

"Quiet, mongrel!" the other demon snapped. "I don't take advice from the likes of you!" 

"Oh no!" Sango gasped suddenly. The aura around Zankokumaru's sword was glowing brighter. "Inu Yasha! Look out!" 

Inu Yasha ducked down just in the nick of time. Before anyone could move, Zankokumaru had gripped his blade and swung it in a complete circle around him, splattering blood everywhere and mortally wounding most of the police. Tetsusaiga was out again and pulsing with life. The two demons clashed blades once again, now with an even greater ferocity than before. 

Standing back up, Kagome and the others brushed themselves off and tried to assist the surviving officers. 

"How did you know, Sango?" Miroku aided a policeman to his feet. 

"Now I remember where I've heard of that sword!" the taijiya dragged another officer to safety. "That blade is called the Murasame. It's the evil counterpart to the Masamune. According to legend, if you set it in a stream when the cherry blossoms fall, it will cut every petal that passes, and when the wielder is about to use it, it glows brighter. That's how I knew when to duck." 

"You mean… it's a real sword??" Kagome blinked. 

"Of course!" Sango nodded. "Why wouldn't it be?" 

The fight raged on, the banging and clanging of metal ringing in everyone's ears. Zankokumaru could see that he was getting nowhere. Every stroke he dealt, Inu Yasha countered it. There had to be another way to get through that hanyou's defenses… 

That's when he eyed Kagome. Blocking another blow, Zankokumaru leapt out of range and right at Kagome. He was coming down from above, intending to cut her in two. 

"KAGOME!" Inu Yasha screamed. 

"TOO LATE, HANYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zankokumaru snarled. 

"KAGOME! DUCK!" 

*_CLANG-ANG-ANG-ANG!!!…_.* 

When Kagome opened her eyes, she found herself still very much alive. Her hand stung from a fresh little slice in her skin. Looking up, she saw the Tetsusaiga impaled into the pillar beside her just above her head. The Murasame had been blocked by it. Zankokumaru stood above her, thoroughly perplexed. 

"Why you… little bi-" he growled. 

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Inu Yasha hoisted him up in the air by his neck and glared murderously at him. The Murasame fell lifeless to the ground. 

"It's one thing when you come right after me," he bared his fangs aggressively, a brief flicker of red glinting in his eyes. "but to threaten my mate… you're going to die for this!" 

Inu Yasha pricked his claws into his captive's neck, drawing blood that trickled down onto the white fabric of the yukata. Zankokumaru attempted to pry himself free, but to no avail. 

"If you… kill… me…" the snobby demon uttered. "my father… will pick his teeth with your bones!…" 

Infuriated, Inu Yasha threw him on the ground and pulled Tetsusaiga from the pillar. He held the whelp to the floor with his foot and poised his sword to kill him quickly. 

"Otou-sama?" Chikara's voice uttered softly. 

Inu Yasha looked over his shoulder at the girl. She moved over to him slowly and put her hand on his shoulder. 

"What?" Inu Yasha's voice was low, but annoyed. 

"Don't kill him." she shook her head. 

"WHAT!!??" yelled everyone. 

"Are you crazy???" Inu Yasha glared at her, shock spilled all over his expression. "If he had killed Kagome, you-" 

"Never would have been born?" she finished for him. "Is that what you were going to say? Are you finally going to acknowledge who I am in your own mind now?" 

"I never said that!" 

"But you were going to!" 

"I was not!" 

"FINE! BE THAT WAY!" Chikara drew her arm as though she was going to slap Inu Yasha right across the face. Instead, her hand came down and belted Zankokumaru, rendering him unconscious. 

"What's the big deal, Inu Yasha?" Sango stood up from the person she'd been tending to. "We all know she's your daughter by Kagome. Why can't you accept that?" 

Inu Yasha glanced from face to face, searching for escape from this predicament. Kagome gave him some refuge. He stared down at Zankokumaru on the floor. His long bangs covered his eyes. 

"I don't want her hurt…" he muttered lowly. 

"Huh?" Miroku and Sango blinked. 

"I understand now…" Chikara nodded her head. 

The hanyou lifted his head slightly, just enough to peek out from under his silvery hair at the girl. She was watching him, looking directly into his eyes as if to say that she really did understand. How could she not? His blood was pumping through her veins. 

"What is it?" Miroku inquired. 

"I'll tell you later." Kagome replied. 

Chikara moved forward and gestured for Inu Yasha to step aside. She drew from her pocket what looked like a remote control and pointed it ahead of her. When she pressed a button, a portal appeared, sparkling with the same colors as the Bone-Eater's Well. She turned around and faced the group. 

"I have to go now." she said sadly. "This is where we say good-bye." 

Reluctantly, everyone came forward, one at a time, to bid her farewell. Kagome and Inu Yasha were the last in line. Chikara looked at them as though she was going to break into tears at any moment. 

"I'm going to miss you…" Kagome sniffled. 

"I'm gonna miss you too!" Chikara hugged her young mother tightly, never wanting to let go. 

"I guess… I'll see you in the future…" Kagome tried to smile, but tears were streaming down her face. 

"You will," Chikara wiped her eyes. "I promise you will…" 

She turned toward the portal and the hanyou standing beside it. Slowly, Chikara stepped up to him and stared at him. 

"I'm leaving now, Otou-sama." she said sadly. "I'll miss you." 

Inu Yasha curled the dog-eared girl into his arms and hugged her warmly. Her ears twitched, astounded by this emotional gesture. 

"And I will miss you, my little girl…" he whispered in her ear. Inu Yasha felt her arms hug him tighter before she eventually let go. 

Despite her small size, Chikara picked up the still-unconscious Zankokumaru and dragged him over to the portal door. She moved to throw him in, but was stopped by a firm hand on her wrist. 

"Why are you taking him with you?" Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes. 

"If he has to die," she explained. "it's going to be in my time. I can't leave anything behind. Your memories will be the only things remaining." 

The hanyou nodded reluctantly. Chikara tossed Zankokumaru into the portal and glanced back one last time at her friends and future family. 

"Sayonara, minna!" she waved, gazing at everyone. "Otou-sama, Okaa-san,…" 

She paused when her eyes fell on Shippo. A warm, broad grinned spread across her face as she winked to the little fox boy. "See you later, Shippo!" her eyes twinkled as she leapt into the portal. As soon as she had gone through, the portal closed. 

A moment of still silence passed before everyone's gaze fell on Shippo. The fox demon, despite his confusion, blushed lightly. A low growl was heard from the back of a certain hanyou's throat. Before Shippo could scramble away, Inu Yasha grabbed him by the tail and held him eye to eye. 

"Whaaaa! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LEMME GO!" the fox protested. 

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome scolded. "What are you doing?" 

"Don't even think about it, fox." Inu Yasha growled. 

"Ahhh!!" Shippo squirmed, unable to get to an instant Jizo statue. "What're you pickin' on me for? I didn't do anything this time!" 

"You know what I'm talking about, brat!" the dog demon poked at the wriggling creature in his grasp. "I saw the way she was looking at you!" 

"Aw, leave me alone!!" Shippo whined. "I really don't know what you're talking about!!!" 

"What are you-?" it finally clicked in Kagome's mind and she understood what was going on. "OSUWARI!" 

*_BOOM!_* 

"Aw, damn it!" Inu Yasha grumbled as Shippo slipped from his grasp. 

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome shook her head. "Of all things!" 

The look on her face was serious, but not for long. Kagome broke into laughter and the others joined in. Inu Yasha lay on the floor, tapping his claws against the pavement agitatedly, but then shrugged his shoulders and smiled. So what if he was already a little protective of his daughter-to-be?! 

*********************************************** 

**Epilogue **

After a long trip, Inu Yasha and company arrived home safe and sound. They changed back into their normal attire, then hopped back into the Bone-Eater's Well. Poor Kaede had her hands and ears full of stories and adventures from the other side of the futuristic world. She laughed and fixed supper as they chatted far into the night. 

No sooner had they arrived than Inu Yasha was back up in the branches of his favorite tree. On his way up, he had made certain that those were HIS claw marks in the bark of the tree and no one else's. His soft snoring could be heard down below, catching Kagome's attention. When everyone else was asleep, he awoke and hopped down to see her. 

"We had quite the adventure now, didn't we?" she smiled. 

"Feh!" he pretended not to care. "We got what we went for." 

Kagome looked down at the ground, hoping that Inu Yasha had not gone back to his old ways. He tilted her chin up and gazed into her eyes. 

"We went to get a Shikon shard," he whispered sweetly. "and came back with a lot more." 

Ever so gently, he pulled her soft, warm body into his embrace. Their eyes never left one another, not even for a second. 

"I love you, Inu Yasha." she said softly. 

"And I love you…" he brought her face to his and kissed her sweetly into the night. 

**_THE END_**

~~~~~~

It's finally done! How did you guys/gals like this? Good? Bad? Too fluffy? Not mushy enough? Let me know what you think! I hope this story was worth your while! 


	16. Extra Epilogue: Home Sweet Future

**Shi-Bun-No-Ichi Yasha**

**Secondary Epilogue**

Chikara raced through the time portal, dragging the unconscious Zankokumaru behind her. She was very anxious to see what had changed in her time and, most of all, if her father was well. 

She leapt out of the portal and it promptly shut behind her. Despite some modifications from what it had been in the past, the old Higurashi shrine was still as peaceful as it ever could have been. Chikara tossed her half-cousin on the floor and headed for the kitchen. No one was there. She checked upstairs and in the well house, but not a soul was to be found. Curious, she ran outside to the Go-Shin-Boku Tree. 

The part youkai girl heard laughter coming from behind the ancient tree and approached cautiously. By the time she caught the familiar scent, it was too late to dodge. Someone pounced her, and the young girl was pinned to the ground. When she opened her eyes, a pair of green eyes and a mop of tawny hair were looking back at her. 

"Shippo!" she laughed warmly. "How many times have I told you not to scare me like that?" 

"I lost count" the said fox demon replied. 

Over the years, Shippo had grown up alongside Chikara as if he had been her older brother. They had played together and helped one another through hard times, but there were times when the fox liked to goof off once in awhile. 

"I missed you while you were away in the past." His laughter melted into a warm grin. "I'm really glad you're back." 

Chikara looked her best friend over and smiled. Since those long-gone days she had just come from, Shippo had changed a lot. He was a bit taller than her and wore a T-shirt with the same pattern as the one he'd had as a pup. He'd traded in his blue bow and ma-ge for a long ponytail and bangs to match. The foxy little feet he had had so long ago were now like that of a large dog, and he still wore no shoes. His big, fluffy tail swayed in the breeze, and sometimes Chikara confused it for his hair. 

"Has anything changed?" she asked, returning to her senses. 

"If anything has," he gazed up at the sky pensively. "I haven't noticed it. Uh, hey! If I remember correctly, you dragged jerk-face back with you. Where is he?" 

"In the house," she pointed. "and still out like a light." 

"Good," Shippo pretended to roll up his non-existent sleeves and headed for the house. "I want a crack at him!" 

"Hold on." Chikara caught his arm. "Where is everybody? I've never seen this place so empty before." 

"Down the street, beating the crap out of Sesshoumaru." He grinned. "I was just keeping an eye on the shrine when I saw you come back. Why don't you go join them? I'm sure they miss you." 

Chikara knew Shippo was probably going to pulverize Zankokumaru and that she should probably stop him, but she was too anxious to join the others to bother. She dropped her stuff and raced down the street. 

The sounds of battle could be heard a short bit away. Chikara hurried in hopes that she would get there in time. A familiar, monstrous howl echoed from behind the steep hill. When she reached the top, the sight took her breath away. 

Sesshoumaru was standing there, in demon form, and snarling viciously at the group before him. Through a combination of science and sorcery, he had been able to successfully regenerate the arm that Inu Yasha had lobbed off so many centuries ago. A woman in her thirties reared back as she poised herself to haul her giant boomerang at the huge dog demon. Utilizing his technologically improved staff, a monk, about the same age as the woman with the boomerang, pole-vaulted himself up onto the demon's back and dealt a hard blow to the back of its head. All were familiar sights to the quarter-demon girl, but something was obviously different. 

A streak of white slashed upward in front of Sesshoumaru, leaving a deep bloody gash in its wake. The giant demon howled in agony and reared back momentarily. When the whiteness slowed to a stop, Chikara could see the silvery mane of her father swaying in the breeze. Taking a swipe with Tetsusaiga, the hanyou engraved a deep slash into his older half-brother's left cheek before the howling creature spirited away in retreat. 

"Otou-sama!" Chikara called to him. The hanyou sheathed his inherited blade before turning around to the young girl behind him. It was Inu Yasha, and he smiled at the sight of his daughter.

"Come down here!" he beckoned. 

Chikara promptly obeyed, her heart soaring at the sight of her father. It had been ages since she had seen him in such good health that she couldn't wait to see him. She raced to rejoin her family group, and was promptly scooped up into their warm, caring embrace. There was Sango, the taijiya who made a living exterminating mononoke both in the past and in the present. Next, there was Miroku, who had ceased his lecherous ways since the demise of Naraku and his marriage to Sango, but otherwise remained the same. Kagome, her mother, had purified the Shikon Jewel upon its completion and utilized its power to help friends and family alike. She had changed little since her shard hunting days with the others. 

Finally, there was Inu Yasha, the beloved father she had trekked to the past to save. When she had been born, Inu Yasha had dyed the fire rat yukata in blue, accounting for the purple shade in now had. He, too, had hardly changed since the time period she had recently returned from. His silvery white hair, which she had tugged on mercilessly as a baby, seemed ever so slightly grayish in comparison to the way it had used to be. Sometimes she wondered if it had been his human heart that had melted some of the youkai silver hue away, but she simply laughed that thought away. She was with her family again, and that was all that mattered right now. 

"I'm glad you're home safe and sound." Inu Yasha ruffled up Chikara's hair. 

"It simply was not the same without your presence." Miroku added. 

"Welcome home, Chikara." Kagome gazed at the young girl affectionately. "It seems like ages since you left." 

Chikara could see in her mother's eyes just how thankful she was for her daring escapade into the past. In fact, the young girl could see it in everyone's eyes. From the demon exterminator to her father, they all held dear the delicate task the youngest of their group had done: saving the friend that had brought them all together. 

"Hey!" Inu Yasha cried suddenly. "Didn't you drag Zankokumaru back with you?" 

"Oh! That's right!" Kagome panicked. "Where is he?" 

Chikara opened her mouth to explain when the demon in question suddenly landed next to her, unconscious and badly beaten up even worse than when she had dragged him through the portal. Distracted, she failed to duck the incoming pouncing fox demon. 

"Ow!" she laughed as she hit the ground with a thud. "I see you took care of him rather well." 

"Of course I did!" Shippo grinned. "The bastard had it coming to HIIIIIM!!!!!" 

Despite Shippo's growth over the years, Inu Yasha still had no trouble picking the pesky fox demon up by the tail. The hanyou growled his familiar, protective growl as he held the fur-footed Shippo in his grasp. 

"WHAAAAAA!!!! INU YASHA!! COME ON! LEMME GO-O-O!!!!" Shippo squirmed and struggled. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I SWEAR!" 

"How many times do I have to tell you, fox?" Inu Yasha scolded. "Don't even think about it!" 

"OSUWARI!" a certain mother and daughter said simultaneously. 

*THUD!* 

"Oi, Inu Yasha!" Kagome shook her head, a smile creeping onto her face. "Some things just never change!" 

Inu Yasha grumbled as he peeled his face from the pavement. Everyone broke into warm-hearted laughter as they helped him up and headed home. 

~~~~~~

I kinda decided to add this in at the last minute. Hope you guys/gals like it! 


End file.
